Dragon Bite
by yayturtle
Summary: This is it. The story that wraps it up. The third and final Lexi story! 3 So I don't have a summary planned so here are some words key in the story: betrayal, bitter-sweet, scary, awesome! So take a look at it and if you like it REVIEW!  appreciated
1. I got bit!

Note: THE RELEASE DATE WAS AND STILL IS CHRISTMAS! But I decided to torture you, with this teasingly amazing first chapter! Tee Hee. When and if I get 10 reviews I will move the real release date to this Halloween, or maybe a few days before... but for now, until then Review. Maybe if I get 15 then I will start posting immediately!I know, I am cruel, but ha! So Review like the story depends on it, because it does. (REPEATING) If I don't get 10 or more reviews then everyone will half to wait until CHRISTMAS! (of 2011, jk) So don't do that to the people who actually review!

Summary: The adventure continues! Lexi, and Zak are out training one snowy day, trying to get Lexi to exercise her newly recovered leg, when an unexpected robot shows up. Yes its Fuzen. He has miraculously survived the last fight with the Saturdays and now he's back, but when Kari attacks him, and misses she accidentally bites Lexi poisoning her. Throughout the days after Kari "passes" from fighting Fuzen, Lexi has strange nightmares, which leads to much bigger problems.

Lexi's POV

A twig snapped behind me and I did a spin kick, hitting someone square in the face. _Right on target, _I thought to myself.

"Lexi! Ugh! How do you do that? I mean tch! Come on you're wearing a blindfold!"

I took off the blindfold and laughed at Zak. He had a big red circle shaped mark on his face from where my Ugg boot slapped him. He staggered backwards when he tried to fight back. I slightly laughed.

"Urg," he groaned upon me swiftly faking an attack. He tried to dodge but it ended with him making a snow angel.

"Well, sorry. This is the first training I've had in like a month. Plus you're parents said I should exercise my leg."

The last month I had been lumbering around with a giant cast on my leg. It actually healed pretty quickly, but Doc and Drew wanted to make sure. They had taken it off about a week ago, but I was still getting used to not wearing it. So here I was doing training with Zak. KD was on a trip visiting with the elements and Kari was watching us train while Doc and Drew were in the airship making plans and arrangements for our birthdays and Christmas.

So here we were at the beginning of December, training in fresh and early snowfall. I looked up at the grayish sky and smiled. It didn't always snow in Mississippi. Then I got an idea.

"Zak!"

"What?"

"Behind you!"

He spun around and then I kicked his butt. Haha. He almost fell face flat into the cold white snow but this time he caught himself.

"LEXI! Don't do that!" he half yelled, rubbing his behind.

"Sorry, it was just kind of tempting."

He turned back around completely and then stared horrified at something behind me.

"What?" I asked, not at first noticing that his expression was genuine.

"Lexi, slowly look behind you…"

"Zak, I'm not going to fall for my own trick. So see, just watch was happens. First I turn around," I turned my body around but kept looking at him. "Then I look to see what's behind me," I closed my eyes and faced the other way. "And then you…" I trailed off upon opening my eyes. They widened… big time…

"Zak," I gulped. "Why is there a big robot in front of me?"

"It's Shoji Fuzen. I thought he was dead," He stammered. A look of concern grew itself on my face. Then it spoke.  
"HA! Dead? You're girlfriend may have pulled out an important piece of equipment from my suit, but the armor also protected me when I went spiraling towards the dusty ground."

"W-Why are you here?"

"I'm here to get revenge on your family, now come on. Don't make me play Captain obvious."

"What is up with your family and people wanting revenge?" I asked Zak.

"HEY! It's your family too." I looked at my feet and took a step back. Even though training had now turned completely serious, and even though I'd heard it before, hearing him say that I was his family too warmed my heart. I had never had a complete one after all.

"Enough chit chat!"

On his suit of armor, well the part on is arm; there was a laser in which he then brought it up to aim at Zak and I.

"Lexi…" he whispered.

"Run."

Quickly just before Fuzen let the blast go, Zak yanked my arm and pulled me through the forest and while we were running for our lives I yelled out to him,

"Hello? Um Zak? Well I think it would be a good idea to stay and you know, fight."

"No, we can't! IF we do we'll be defeated for sure."

"How can you say that?"

"I know, because he's not a cryptid, and yes technically he is an animal, but guess what? You risked your life and lost the strength to have that ability in the first war!"

I started but was stopped before I could speak.

"And no not one animal will effect him."

"Well then…"

That's when we arrived to the clearing Kari was trying to sunbathe in without sun. Zak skidded to a stop in front of her and then I smacked into him and he toppled over.

"Hello?" Kari mumbled.

"Hey, Kari, it's us!" we said.

She lifted her head. Then she laughed.

"What?" I joined Zak in asking the question.

"You guys are talking at the same time!"

"Ok… wait why is that funny?" I questioned. Long pause… no answer… That's right Crickets.

"Kari! Ok so this guy, well an enemy is chasing us."

"Who?"

"Fuzen and he I don't think he cares about Lexi, but he sure wants to kill me." I popped him upside the head.

"That's a good thing!" he reminded me.

"SATURDAY BOY! Come and receive you're punishment!"

"See?" Fuzen marched in the clearing, suit clanking together and giving off small waves of heat.

"Hello." I said.

"What?" Fuzen asked angrily confused on why I would try to make normal conversation.

"Hello?" My voice came out a squeak. He was intimidating.  
"Be quiet girl!"

"? Did you just tell me ta-" I was cut off by Fuzen putting his big cold metal hand over my mouth and pushing me out of the way with such force, I slammed into a tree. I winced and groaned. My leg was sore now too.

"Saturday boy, come with me now, easily and your parents will not have as hard a time."

"No way is he going with you!" I shouted through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, Doc and Drew would die if he was gone!" Kari added, stepping in and showing off her full height even though she was short for a dragon.

I was now behind Fuzen.

"That's exactly why I've chosen to attack the boy first."

Kari growled and being the protective dragon of the century, trying to be the hero she launched herself at Fuzen. Her jaws were opened wide. Fuzen dodged, and she missed… her target… on the other hand she had a swell time sinking her teeth into my arm. I let out a howl.

"KARI!"

She jerked away, looking very sorry.

"Oh, my gosh! I am soooo sorry! A- um- uh- please- forgive- um me- Oh I'm so sorry!"

I fell onto the snow I was having the worst luck as far as health goes. Pain shot up my arm seconds after her apology and I winced and grabbed at it. It felt like I had been stabbed with a poison knife. I instantly felt ill as well. To pay me back, however, Kari unexpectedly swung around tackling Fuzen. In the midst her powerful tail swept over me and upon dodging it I fell down flat on my back.

She opened her mouth and breathed a column of heat and bright flames that melted the snow surrounding us, and just missing Zak too. The two tumbled around the clearing and crashed through trees. There was a loud tearing sound and Kari yowled out. There was a huge gash in her thing wing and in another instant a loud crack emerged from the same wing when Fuzen pinned her.

"Kari!"

She carried on fighting and now without the trees, the two were nearing a cliff and I gasped. They both fell still in a tangle, flailing off the side. I heard an agonizing roar that signified pain and fear and then instantly felt sad. I knew what had just happened. So soon too.

At this, two beings, Doc and Drew, rushed out hearing the sorrowful roar and spotted Zak and I. They ran to us. Drew ran to her son and shook him out of the daze he was in. He fell to his knees and then he shook his head. Doc ran over to me and not seeing my arm asked Drew, still watching his wife and son and said, "Is he okay Drew?"

"Yeah," she paused, "His clothes are just a little singed." Then she noticed the huge gashes in my arm. "DOC! Look at Lexi's arm!"

He looked down and not seeing it at first gingerly picked up my arm and gently twisted it to an angle he could see at and his eyes widened before he spoke again.

"Drew one of the major veins is sliced open. We need to get her inside. There is some kind of poison too." He felt my head. "Fever as well." "How's your leg?" He questioned seriously. Ignoring him, I shook out of my own veil of shock and replied,

"We have to help Kari! She's probably really hurt! And what if Fuzen survived."

"How's your leg?"

"My leg is fine! Now we need to help her!" I didn't want to accept the thought that she was gone.

"Drew? Help me get her inside!" Doc ordered.

"No, wait! It's not as bad as it looks! It's just bleeding… auhhh lot." I tried. It didn't work.I looked down at the snow which was now blood red.

Doc and Drew shuffled me inside and down to their little medical room. They sat me on a table and made me hold out my arm.

"Now, Lexi, stay calm, but can you tell me what happened?"

"Stay calm? I am calm! But Kari is probably not! We have to help her!" I almost shouted, perfectly not calm. Drew leaned in and hugged me.

"Lexi, Kari… is gone… She doesn't need help and even if she did, we couldn't find her. That cliff falls into the sea, and… well it's too cold in the water for the Saturday sub."

"Fuzen? What if she didn't defeat him?" I asked weakly.  
"His suit can't function under water. It will short out and if the electrocution didn't kill him, his suit only has limited air, and it is very heavy. Plus the metal will become very cold and hard. Now, completely relax, your blood pressure is already high enough," she started releasing me from the hug. His death description seemed harsh, even for a man like that.

I breathed in and out and then started to explain what happened with Kari and Fuzen. When I got to the last part some sort of melancholy feeling washed over me. I would know because Drew looked as if she had felt it too.

"S-So, Kari.. i-is gone? For good?" She nodded, and then I nodded. We had all come to love that dragon. She was a part of the family now just as I had been. Then I noticed Drew hadn't done anything to my arm.

"Umm…" I looked at my arm, which was still bleeding, and then she immediately shook out of the little trance and grabbed a cotton ball. Usually I would put off the medical stuff until we knew for sure about Kari, which at this point was affirmative, but Doc had said she had bit into a major vein, which meant if it were left to bleed, I would die from just blood loss. She poured some Hydrogen Peroxide on it then dabbed it on my arm. I winced as it stung slightly, and then it fizzed up. It stung and I winced. While the fizzing died down Drew took out a soft rag and dipped it in some water and cleaned up the blood around the wound.

It was much smaller, but twice as deep as one would think. It went all the way to my bone. Then to stop the bleeding she tied a band around my arm and wrapped it up. I then confirmed her concent to leave and she helped me down offered to help with my fever but I shrugged it off. It was just a fever.

I went to the stairs and entered the den to see how the rest of the family was taking it all in.


	2. The 1st nightmare

Note: Ok, YOU GOT ME! I couldn't resist! I've been wanting to post this soooooooo bad! But I am serious you will read no trace from this point until christmas unless I have 10 reviews! But this is a really short chapter so I thought, hey why not? Plus the 8th grade's win over the teachers today has got me all hyped up even though I was a cheerleader most of the time..

The 1st nightmare

Later that night everyone was still kind of down. I decided to go to bed earlier that night, because a) I didn't feel all the will to stay awake, b) I felt weak, c) I felt sick, and d) I felt sad.

I trudged up to my room and flopped on my bed not caring about the pain rising in my arm. Maybe going to bed wasn't the best idea. IF I didn't fall asleep, then I thought. And if I thought, then, I had to think about something, whether it was Kari, or Fuzen, or my arm. So I decided not to think and I slowly made my way up to my pillow and buried my face in it. Then, luckily I passed out. Bad news? The deep slumber was filled with dreams.

_I sat in the middle of the living room of my old house. It was pitch black and all I could hear were crickets. With my love of all nature though I enjoyed them and tried to listen to what they were saying. It was then that I realized they were whispering tiny threats to me. Then they sketchily began chanting and it was also then that I noticed the fact they all sounded like ol' coarse voiced Argost. The man who had accidentally stabbed himself, while trying to kill me. _

"_Lexi will die, she will die, she will die." I gulped._

"_She killed me she will die she will die." Now I was freaked out. Ghost are cool, and so are all those other scary things, but in real life? It may not seem it but imagine yourself in my position and deal with it. _

_The crickets appeared but their exoskeletons faded into red and they turned into blood and melted/ washed off to reveal tiny Argosts. They evilly continued to chant in their raspy little voices before I heard Argost's true voice come out of nowhere. IT sent chills down my spine. _

"_I will slit your throat and use your blood as syrup on my pancakes!" I knew I shouldn't have watched __MR. HAPPY FACE __on YouTube.__Argost's voice floated closer and then it became a harsh cold whisper next to my ear._

"_I will rule the world. I will get what I want. And I'll start by getting rid of you. I will reappear in your world and when the time is right I will come back to your world. Then I will raise a powerful dragon army. That will killlllllll yoooouu…" the voice faded out and growled the last words and ended with a hiss. The crickets were more visible than ever now and they all marched towards me. They all crawled up my legs, torso, arms and finally they reached my face and I tried to keep my mouth shut but then for no obvious reason, I screamed._

My eyes shot opened and I continued to scream bloody murder. I immediately felt hands grab around my shoulders and I tried to calm down, but I kicked and thrashed about in my bed fighting the person holding on to me, and ignoring the voice trying to soothe me. I kicked and thrashed even harder. Finally the voice yelled.

"LEXIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I stopped moving. I was on my side now with various bruises and I had one arm clutching my stomach, and the other bandaged arm covering my eyes. I sat there and cried trying to calm myself, as Drew rubbed my side comfortingly and Doc and Zak and the rest of the family mumbling soft reassuring things like:

"It's okay Lexi. It's gonna be okay."

"You're alright Lexi. You're safe."

Doc put his hand on my shoulder and Drew pulled me up for another hug.

I didn't go back to sleep that night, for fear of that dream returning. Every time I thought of it though to keep myself awake I heard the raspy growling voice of deceased Argost.

No one else slept that night either. In fact because of my outburst, they were extremely worried. I had developed a fever about five minutes afterward and they called in Dr. Bara to see if he knew anything about what had just happened. He felt my forehead asked me a couple of questions and then asked next time I slept if he could watch me. Then I replied.

"NO WAY SKETCHY!"

"Ok, good that was a test, but next time, or if this continues please notify me immediately," He advised. "I don't know what caused your dre- ah nightmare but if it does keep up, I'm sure I can find it.


	3. 197 Degrees Fahrenheit

Here is the playlist I write this story to, kinda random but I thank the singers because this is where i get inspiration

Waka Waka- Shakira (completely random)

Grenade- Bruno Mars (kinda matches the story)

Please Don't go- Mike Posner (kinda matches the story)

Year without rain- Selena Gomez (not my fave singer, but both of her songs on here match the story beautifully, like they were made for just this story)

Naturally- Selena Gomez

Welcome to the worl- Kevin Rudolf (this is the song I listen to mainly for Percy jackson things, idk why)

Ice, Ice Baby- Vanilla Ice (I have no clue!)

Like a G6 (cause its a good song)

Take it off- Ke$ha (inspirational day dream... nothing to do with the song)

* * *

197 Degrees Fahrenheit

The following morning I was dead tired, and I was somewhat sick. I was watching Jurassic park 2. Great thing to watch after nightmares, yes? I was getting close to the part where the mama t-rex goes tromping through the city. Then Drew walked in.

"Lexi, we know why you had that dream. We couldn't find out a lot, but what we got was those nightmares were from the dragon bite. Some dragons bite cause people to have feverish dreams and high temperatures." I looked at her through sleepy eyes.

"If only Kari herself was still here, then she could tell us what else is going to happen and how to cure it."

"What exactly did you dream about?"  
"Well it was- whoa…"

"What?"

"I can't remember… well now I mean… I stayed up all night with it repaying in my mind and now I can't remember it. All I remember is Argost trying to kill me… and… crickets?" I tried to recount my terrible adventure. "They were chanting something like 'kill Lexi, she will die!'"

"Why are you asking?" She paused and then continued on, "Who the crickets? Hmmm. That is very strange. Well you don't have to worry about Argost. He's either dead or trapped in the antimatter universe."

"What about the mirror?" I asked, sitting up.

"We smashed it. We aren't taking any chances," she tried to soothe me. I leaned back.

"It's weird… It's not that I've forgotten about it, but I just can' remember it directly. And… I don't think Argost is dead. I-I think he will come back somehow and try to kill me."

"And there's the fever working. Even if he were alive and trying to get back, how would he get back to this world? There is not one of his allies that thinks he's alive."

"Zak Monday."

"Well, yes maybe, but he is trapped in that world too."

I looked at her seriously.  
"Lexi, you are as red as a tomato," she touched my forehead but yanked her hand away. "You are burning up too."

Drew walked away and I pressed play on my movie. Then she returned and suddenly stuck a thermometer in my mouth. I looked cross-eyed at it. Before I hadn't let her check my temp, but now she was… oh well. It took a minute but then the thermometer beeped and I spit it out. Drew took one look at it and stood up, eyebrows scrunched.

"Never mind the thermometers broken."

Then she left and got another one and stuck it in my mouth. She looked at it and stood up.

"What?" I mumbled still holding the stick in my mouth.

"Hold on… DOC! Come here please!"

Instead of waiting she grew impatient and went to where Doc was in the other room and then I heard a loud, "WHAT? IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?" Probably from Doc.

"Not humanly, " I heard Drew say, as she came back in.

"But, she's kur, there could be an exception!"

"Should we call Dr. Bara?" Drew debated.

"For a fever? No we should wait and see what happens," Doc argued.

"What's my temperature?" I asked now feeling… not in the know...

"197 degrees," Drew told me, serious, and purely genuine.

"WHAT?" I echoed Doc's earlier shout out.

Later that night I sat in my bed. Doc and Drew were closely watching me in case anything happened. I had strongly suggested they not stay in the same room as I, but they insisted on taking shifts outside my door if something happened. My head was nodding down and before I knew it I was in another nightmare.

_I was calmly walking through a beautiful jungle and all was calm with the distance sound of birds, monkeys, frogs, and actually the nearby coarse voices of crickets. I stopped to hear what they were saying but I was at risk if I understood them. Unfortunately I did._

"_Lexi! It is again! It is again! You will die for the first time! Nightmare! Nightmare! YES!"_

"_Lexi, my you've gotten small." _

_The looming shadow figure of Argost stood before me and then gradually he grew taller and taller. I thought he was like on some magic potion or kur-sized potion or whatever until I felt mud in my pants, and then in my shirt. _

"_Quicksand?" I asked. He chuckled,nodded then faded away. I was up to my chin now. It was scratchy, wet, and soon I was up to my nose and couldn't do anything about it. I held my breath for as long as I could. I was completely under and my lungs were burning. I couldn't breathe, but when I did, sandy muddy water went into my mouth and noise and scratched its way into my lungs. It felt like it was scraping my throat and now it was stinging my eyes. It poured in my ears and burst my eardrums and I suddenly couldn't hear clearly. I was in excruciating pain around my face and head. I couldn't breath now and and… and… a-and… I tried to scream but it came out a shrill whisper. _

_That's when I woke up._

I screamed and had a complete repeat of last night with heavier quicker breathing and I was grabbing my throat trying to get the "sand" out. Fiskerton then pinned me down. I started breathing even harder and quicker. I tried to escape his grasp but it proved useless. The scary thing was I had actually felt sand in my throat. I was sure my throat was bleeding because I couched up a small amount of blood and sand, which was really weird. Not five minutes later Dr. Bara came into the room.

"I was prepared for this case."

"Yeah, great you got here really fast," I coughed at him.

"I actually can't believe I wasn't waiting here."

"We'll talk later, but what can you do now?" Drew asked.

I had calmed down now.

"Well, Lexi, you're going to hate me for this, but we need you to go to sleep again."

I frowned. I was not a happy camper.  
"First though let me get you in a place where I can work and see what you're seeing."  
"Oh… joy…" I muttered. Everyone got up and followed Dr. Bara and when I stood up to follow, and obscene amount of wet sand poured out of the sheets. Was the sand causing this? Or was it because the dream that became a reality? That was scary. I kicked some under my bed and followed them.


	4. Just a scary dream

Just a scary dream

Now I was in a chair, in a super lit up room with a dream monitor for some sort that was practically hooked up to my brain. That's right, I was wearing a super sciency hat thing and it was not comfy. Did I also mention it was really hot in that hat? Sorry for the use of the word hat, but that thang is kinda hard to describe, plus I'm not the sharpest tool in the shed right then, I was barley awake.

Oh yeah I also had one of those blow up blood pressure things on my arm. I actually thought that was kind of cool, except for when it got really tight. I laid there and Dr. Bara the cool Australian dude took out a gold coin.

"You're never going to hypnotize me or knock me out with a coin," I told him. He started swinging it back and forth and back and forth and back and forth and then it started again. Actually I was amazed the coin thing had even worked.

_This time I was in the woods. No crickets whispering devilish things but there was one non-living or inanimate object whispering to me. It was the crackling of a fire. _

"_Lexi! Burn! Lexi! Burn! Like wood!"_

_I didn't even know fires could talk unless I was Jake and I'm pretty sure that Jake sounds nothing like Argost. Or looks like Argost for that matter._

Omnipresent POV

Everyone stared at the monitor, which was kid of blurry. They all stared and listened in fright at what Lexi was experiencing. Lexi put up her arms and tried to protect herself from a blast of fire. She screamed in the chair and tossed herself about. Doc was holding onto Drew who was holding onto Zak and Dr. Bara ran and shook Lexi out of it before it got any worse.

She woke up burning hot, but she still woke up calmer than the first to times but still very shaky.

"What's your conclusion?" Drew asked the Australian scientist.

"My conclusion is that they are just feverish dreams. I'm not a pediatrician or a teentrician or whatever but I can for sure say it is just from the fever. I mean it was all heat and fire, and that is kind of what a fever is like. I suggest cold medicines."

"What in the world? That won't help!" Lexi shouted. She looked at him unsure. It had to mean something and she was pretty sure when she looked at her arm, it was burnt.

"That was a one time thing! Last time it was… uh…. It was…. SAND! Something to do with sand! And… uh… There is sand in my room! GO look! Come on!

"Well maybe it will, I doubt it however."

"Well that's that, and THAT is all I can do, eh?" (Now he sounds Canadian! Jk)

Dr. Bara walked out and left the family to take care of Lexi.

(That was really short, but I'm really tired and plus that was the perfect part to end this chappie with!)


	5. A copy

A copy

(So I added this chappie too, because of that last brief one!)

Lexi's POV

I sat in my bed. The Saturdays weren't as concerned about Argost now that they "knew" it was a feverish nightmare. You know why everything usually goes wrong when the adults don't believe the kids… or teens… you'd think they'd have seen enough movies to know that… Well this seemed like where everything was going… Anyway I was very shaky and slow. I kept looking back to my scorched arm and then realized it was on top of the previous dragon bite.

"Oh that's perfe-" I was stopped when someone tapped on my window. I looked and saw Zak trying to open it. I got up slowly and opened it but then I really regretted that.

"Hey, Lexi. You're leg looks better," his voice was low.

"Zak Monday? The Saturdays! They- they smashed the mirror! How did you get back?" I demanded. I leaned into the window, ready to punch him out. I kept my voice down as much as possible.

"Once the mirror was smashed the old, anti, broken one in the anti matter world was repaired by some strange force and now, I have to power of getting up here whenever I want."

"I'm gonna-"

"Gonna what? I'm not here to fight." He scoffed at me. I glared and backed up as he swung himself in. Even in my current slouch I was taller than him,

"Then what do you want?" I asked cautiously.

"A replacement." I blinked having no clue what he was saying.

"You killed Lexis, so I get to have you now, you were obviously jealous," he smirked.

"WHAT? Okay, first off I didn't kill her, she killed her, you don't "get" me now, and I am most certainly not jealous! She's dead, if I was jealous I would've killed myself. Plus you are not hat smart or mature! Also, WHY would I DITCH KD for YOU?" I yelled in a quiet tone, making sure the Saturdays couldn't hear.

"Yeah, maybe Komodo helped me scheme, but would I get you if KD was falling in love with someone else?"

"What are you talking about? That's not possible."

"Yeah it is, Komodo can talk and he is an amphibian!"

"He's a reptile and… No, I meant the KD in love with someone else part!"

"Oh well yeah it is possible! You're just ignorant, and naive I have evidence."

"Nice use of such big words!" I said in a mocking voice. He scowled. "And no you don't! You're bluffing."

"Yes I do!" he waved some pictures in the air. I snatched them from him.

I looked at the first one. KD and Bailey were on a balcony looking at each other. No big deal. Just because nighttime on the balcony scene is romantic place, it doesn't mean anything. The next one was of Bailey obviously in love by the look on her face. The next was one of KD and he was SMILING! I frowned. Maybe other than with me, he was ignorant. The second one not so much, and the third was a pic of the back of his head. Next was a pic of Bailey trying to turn him around and the next she was hugging him. My jaw dropped. I stared wide- eyed at the last photo. Then I looked for an excuse.

Zak Monday smiled and I handed him back the photos.

"You photo shopped these!" Was all I got…

"So, if you and me start dating, the nightmares will go away, I'll be happy, if KD dumps you, you won't be as sad, and Argost wouldn't bother you."

"KD was practically raised by Bailey and the other elements. Why would he date her? Not to mention how much older she really is! She is also immortal and he isn't. Wait. Even if he did, I wouldn't betray the Saturdays. They are my family now."

"I can tell you a whole bunch about those dreams, and right now I can tell you it's not the fever. I can also tell you some dreams after being bitten by some dragons are premonitions," He ignored me.

"How would you know?"

"Komodo told me."

"How would he kno-"

"He is a dragon too."

"Whatever. He's not a real dragon… just a big lizard…"

I glared at him.

"Anything else you want to tell me?" I questioned.

Zak Monday sighed. "That depends. I'll tell you one more thing though. Your fever is about to get a lot higher and your arm is about to really start to hurt, pain increasing." So now he was physic?  
"Yeah right," but as I said that it started to feel a lot hotter. I grabbed my forehead and fell back into a sitting posture on the bed and yank my hand away. I looked at it and it was practically steaming, but in the time that was occupied by me looking at my hand Zak M. noisily leaped out the window.

Then my door swung open and the rescue party stormed in.

"Lexi! We heard voices! Who was in here?" Doc demanded to know.

"Well- ah uh… no one, I- uh was talking to these uh, stupid voices in my uh head."

"Lexi, are you okay?" Zak asked.

"Yeah, uh I'm fine."

"Are you sure you're fine? Because really you don't seem fine," he continued to annoy me.

"Lexi, what was going on in here?" Drew said unwaveringly.

"I said I was talking to voices that were in my head. Wow, I think I just realized how weird that sounds. Now, one second… you're interrupting… Yup…. Got it…" I said pretending to talk back to them. "They said my fever is going to get a lot higher.

Drew put the back of her gloved hand to my head and then jerked it back.

"Did you really hear voices?"

I began to say yes or play the never mind forget what I said game so I'd sound truthful but then I just said flat out no.

"Well then, you don't have to tell us but you do have to hold an ice pack to your head." She went and a couple minutes later returned to my room with an ice pack, which she handed me. I put it to my head, but within seconds to time the ice melted and I stared at them like, I knew that was coming! But with a more serious blank stare and waiting to see their reaction.

"Zak try your powers!" Drew said. He did but he came up with absolutely nothing.

"I would say call the scientists to see if they know anything but I don't think they will know anymore than we do," Zak suggested.

"I know who might though," Drew said.

"Whaaaat? Meee? Nooo… I don't know anything. Remember. We just tried. Were you not here?"  
"No, I mean, yes we were here, but do you know anything about any of the times you got sick…. Or…. You know who else might?" Doc asked.

"Please tell me you're going to say something useful and not dangerous," I mumbled.

"Lexi, this whole situation is dangerous, but yes this adds on. We could see if…" he paused to check and make sure everyone was listening so he wouldn't have to repeat himself and then continued.

"Maybe, just maybe, we could find out what Gokul knows."

"NOOOOO!" was all of our sudden answers.

"Well I mean he knows all the ways to uh… get rid of kur… but –"

"No way. I wouldn't ask him if he was the last source on earth. And even if he did know, he wants me to die. He would never tell," I said.


	6. An unfocused chapter

The unfocused chapter

NOTE: Sorry, I had to lighten up on the nightmares. The thing is after the first one I started having the nightmares I wrote. So, it's much scarier when you experience it so… uh… yeah. Also ignore the name of this chappy, I just couldn't think of one.

Also while I'm noting I might as well say that I don't own the Saturdays or Argost or anyone actually from the show, just my characters. Something else: I wrote something in this story that Ali does later and it's happening for real, not in the same way, but she's moving... Far away... I am very sad... and now I think it is my fault because I wrote something and it came true in only a somewhat different way!

Lexi's POV

"Then that is out of the question, unless I went alone or with Fiskerton to see him," Doc mumbled, deep in thought.

"Yeah, out of th- YOW! OW OW OWWW! ARM!" My arm burned and stung like mad. I grabbed it, and tried to squeeze the pain out.

"Lexi! Are you okay?" Drew burst.

"Yeah, just- AH! OW! My arm just sting a little, probably the fever."

" A little? Ok…. you sure?"

"Yeaaaaaaaahhhh, it really doesn't ah hurt as bad. ow…"

"It's okay Lexi, you don't need to be brave, and we've all been there. Well… maybe not exactly where you are, but… injured! That's what I mean!" Zak shouted. I growled at him through my teeth. I wasn't in the best mood.

"Here let me get the bandage, do you think you can handle yourself for a couple minutes. We need to make a plan, and I need to get a towel and some water for her arm."

"Mmmmhmmm, water… suddenly I feel much better…"

Drew shrugged.

"She's thinking about KD!" Zak whispered loud enough for me to hear. Then the fever suddenly cooled down a little. Then I hit Zak with my good arm.

"WHOA! The fever isn't as bad!" I said excitedly, suddenly seeing that I did feel better.

"You're still really hot!" Zak said.

"Thank you, but I'm not sure KD would like hearing you say that!" It took him a minute but then he realized what he said and he covered his mouth tripped over a pillow when he was backing up and then fell backwards into the closet.

"That's not what I meant!" he said laughing slightly. Now for the first time in a while everyone laughed.

"Still need that water?"

I looked down at my arm and something weird was going on, the scratches were moving on my arm, then hardening, and then moving. That was the single most disturbing real thing I had seen in a while.

"Uh, no. I think I'm good now. I guess I needed a less tense... atmosphere," I said coming to almost a whisper and moving my hands in circles, probably my hand motion for atmosphere.

"Ok then. Doc I need you to come with me, we need a plan. Zak, you need to-"

"Guard Lexi? Stand watch? What?"

"You need to go back to bed. Lexi is fine and surrounded by her family. If something happens we are right across the hall."

"Ok." They all turned to leave the room and then as soon as the door shut I looked at my arm very concerned. My arm was back to the status of a normal dragon bitten arm, but the scratches were now scars and they were in a completely different pattern. It was similar to those markings on the kur stone.

It was no help to me if Doc and or Drew saw my arm now. They would be all concerned, and I didn't want them to worry. Sure it was something to be concerned about but it was only a scar now and a terrible reminder of the dragon we once loved who sacrificed herself over a robot attack.

The easiest thing to do in this case was forget about the whole thing to keep grief from getting the best of us. So we let it be and didn't think about it, but now that I had, I was letting the sadness into me and I cried myself to sleep when I really thought about it. Then came another one of those dreams, except this time I wasn't sinking in sand, I wasn't burning alive, or being tortured by crickets, but yes I was on a sinking ship and this one was the worst yet.

_I sat in a red velvet chair and pushed myself out of it. It was slightly chillier than the real outside even though I appeared to be in a cabin with a warm fire, which I wished had nothing to do with tonight's 'death'. I exited the cabin I was in and then saw KD on the balcony, through some trees. He was smiling so I decided to see what he was up to. It was vaguely familiar. He didn't notice me as I noisily stepped on and pushed aside branches, but I noticed whom he was smiling at. Bailey was up there with him staring happily into his eyes. I frowned. Of course… now I knew what this scene was from. It must have been some how connected to Zak M. and ghost Argost._

"_You are a cruel man Argost, why can't I be on a sinking ship, I'd rather that happen than watch this!" I shouted in my dream._

_I was invisible to them thank goodness, especially when I acted like a goof shouting at Argost… like that would do anything! Then my wish was granted... surprisingly. I slid backward on a wet and slippery wooden surface as the ship seemed to be pulling into the ocean stern first. I let out an, "URG!" of frustration. Lightning lit up the sky and thunder rolled through the sky. KD and Bailey were still standing there happily though, and then they turned to face turned the calm side of the sea. KD and Bailey put their arms around each other and then Bailey turned to me and smirked an evil grin at me. She turned back to KD and then I was sucked further into a black swell of water. What was that? Could she see me? I knew KD couldn't but… hmmm… Had she caused the storm? TOO MANY QUESTIONS! I was confused and now my head was just in pain. _

_Even in my dreams I knew I would wake up, but was the dream over when I was sucked in the whirlpool? Hmmmm let me think… NO! I was now at this point in a helicopter and I felt like I had woken up. The propeller things on top of the helicopter made a 'whooshing' sound as they beat the air around them constantly to stay aloft. I stiffened my hands, fingers stretched out and I used the palms of my hand to gently lift me up a couple centimeters. When I took a good look though, it seemed like a regular old helicopter, nothing special._

_That was before Argost showed up though. He silently glared at me and laughed evilly. _

"_Do you see what's happening Lexi? I'm showing you many ways to die. When I come back, you can choose one of these ways." He smirked as I stared at him. Then I adopted the idea that the dreams had nothing to do with my dragon bite. That was just another thing on its own now._

_Munya cackled deep in his throat and then reached towards me, scooted closer, and shoved me out of the chopper. I fell and about halfway down I remembered my kur side and tried to change unsuccessfully, then as if I had hit concrete I slammed into the water. Pain screamed through my body and piranhas and sharks circled around me. I wasn't dead yet when they started bubbling the words "Die Lexi, die, you deserve to have no life," Not the fish too! I thought crickets were bad enough! That's when they attacked me, first attacking my skull probably trying to eat the pain central in my brain, and then began tearing off my flesh and limbs and quickly left that dream and guess what? It. Wasn't. Over .yet. _

_ Now I was sitting in a room, no windows, no walls, and no floor. So never mind it wasn't a room. I wasn't sitting either. I lied. Just kidding. Yes I did. Never mind. Whatever. I pushed myself up into a standing position and was immediately blinded. Then I realized I wasn't breathing. Then I noticed the small factor that I was in SPACE! There was no oxygen left out here! There were many stars and then instantly there were about six more circling my head. Then miraculously I became a star, or a series of stars. _

_That's when it ALL ended._

I flew up into an upright position. Then stopped myself from screaming and held my throat. I was panting really hard though. It hurt almost. My fever then came back and I felt like I had a major sunburn on my front where I had hit the concrete water in my dream. Then, suddenly the pain center of my brain went haywire and I let loose a silent scream. I struggled to close my mouth before a real scream could escape. I was a wreck but then… I fainted and for the first time, I didn't have one single nightmare.

I woke up the next morning and then stretched. I felt thoroughly rested compared to the past night… mares I'd had in the past week. I got up from the bed and quickly untangled my hair, which was a mass of tangles and… wet… from last night. I looked down at my arm. It was clear that it was some kind of ancient map now, or at least that's what it looked like.

I sighed and decided to cover it back up with a bandage, but then again… that would look fishy. I really didn't need it and Drew knows that. She would want to see it if it was still bandaged, but if I insist on her not seeing then she'll make me show her. If it weren't in one, maybe she wouldn't notice. I shrugged and breathed in the still morning air. The last thing they needed was to worry more about me.

I went to my closet and pulled out a bright orange and pink robe and pulled it on over my night pants and t-shirt. I also slipped on slippers that didn't match. One was blue and one was green. It was mostly just for the look.

I walked out of my room and strode down the hall and into the kitchen.

I don't think I had that terrible of a fever, just like 110 degrees or so. I grabbed an apple and sat on the couch.

"Are you sure?" I heard Zak trying to assure.

"Zak, she's not going to go out of control. You can go on your training mission." Drew said walking in with the rest of the crowd.

"You're going on a training mission without me?" I asked to alert them to the fact that I had ears.

"Oh, uh- yeah, Zak is going on a mission with Doyle so he can train," Drew explained.

"Yeah, I didn't really want to go it's just like a- uh… tactic," I blurted.

"I'm not sure what for but ok," Doc replied slowly, trying to catch on to my strangeness.

"Where ya goin' and for how long?" I asked.

"You have really picked up haven't you?" Zak asked me.

"Well?" I urged.

"We're going to train with Ulraj."

"Beautiful," I muttered… then I remembered the terrible water nightmares I had previously, and I shuddered, but then I remembered KD and I smiled. Zak just stared at me, as I went into deep thought about KD.

"What? You don't like Ulraj? How could you not like him?"

"I don't not like him, he just smells like fish, sometimes, and that's uh.. Not why I shuddered… yeah…"  
"That's because he practically is one! And what? Are you suddenly scared of water?"

"I still prefer people who actually control water."

"Ok then," he sighed.

"Second question."

"Not very long just, ya know a day… We should be back later on this evening."

"Ok," I replied. That conversation had gone very quickly in my opinion. I took a couple of bites from my apple and then asked myself the question. Had I forgotten to eat in the midst of all this? Maybe that was Argost's plan all along. He wanted to distract me, so I wouldn't eat, and I would starve!

"Well not today! I remembered to eat! HA! In your face!" I shouted up into an empty space of air, standing up now. Zak, Doc, and Drew looked at me like I was crazy.

"What? Oh… It's just those… silly voices again… see… I told you…" I said. They didn't have to believe me; they just had to accept it.

"Uhhhhunnnn…." Drew mumbled turning away and rubbing her chin.

That's when Doyle came marching into the living area. He looked around at everyone and Zak and then made a motion to follow him (to Zak).

"Come on mini man let's GO!" He said, impatience climbing in his voice.

"See ya!" Zak said following Doyle.

Drew being a mom walked him out. I just followed to watch.

Zak leaped over the balcony and then seconds later came up in Zon's carrier purse thing.

"Zak! Wait!" Drew called.  
He came up and asked, "Yeah, What?" he turned the dino around to face his mom.

"I love you, Zak!"

"Aww mom!"

"Here is your helmet," she said handing him, the little yellow and orange helmet.

I waved to Zak to get gone, but unfortunately, I waved with my now scarred arm. Yes, I was wearing a robe, but the sleeves were huge and they fell almost to my shoulder. He saw the strange pattern and his eyes grew wide. I turned and saw it was visible and yanked my arm down.

"And bye Mom… Lexi…" he said suspiciously.

"See ya! Bye! Get outta here!" I yelled at him. If he hadn't moved then, I would have tried to shove him from the balcony.


	7. The magician returns

The magician returns

Lexi's POV

Drew gave me a glance, so I silenced myself and walked away. I sat on the couch and then Drew came in shortly after. I looked at her only when she spoke but other than that, I just awkwardly looked around from the corner of the sofa.

"How's your fever?" She asked gently.

"It's not as bad, but its still a fever," I replied.

"It's been going up and down a lot," Doc interrupted.

"Thanks for that, Dr. Obvious," I mumbled. Now I was feeling sarcastic.

"I heard that," he alerted me. I shrugged.

"Sorry, I'm feeling sarcastic." See? I'll even say it out loud.

I leaned my head back and stared at the ceiling and groaned. I looked around and randomly wondered what it would be like if the ceiling was the floor.

"What?" Drew asked. I picked up my head.

"Hmm? Oh, I don't know. I was just thinking." I said glancing her way, then quickly diverting my attention to the Silenced TV in front of the coffee table.

Drew switched positions sat down in front of me.

"Hello," said. "Am I in trouble?" I asked.

"You'll probably reject the idea, but the other secret scientists said, when your fever got to a much lower point, and when things began to go back to well… regular… to try medicine. Just regular human medicine to control your fever."

Drew held up a bottle with grape medicine in it.

"Awwwh no," I groaned.

"Awwwh yes," she argued.

I shut my mouth and turned away. This repeated and I felt like I was acting like a child. Heh.

"If kur got dragon bite fever, would they really of had fever medicine to cure it? …NO!" I blurted quickly.

"Come on, at least try it. What if it worked?" She asked, kindly urging me to try it.

"I think I've tried medicine before, and it was… disgusting."

"Lexi, all medicine is like that, one way or another."

"I know," I mumbled.

"Don't make her take it if she doesn't want to," Doc cut in again.

"Thank you! Dr. Obvious!" I said totally not sarcastic… I think now I was just slightly loopy for whatever reason.

Drew sighed.

"Okay then."

"Again thank you!"

Fiskerton snickered.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Momhing."

"Ok, that's what I thought." I said, staring him down.

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly. I spent most of the day skipping around House, and searching for weird symptoms… Lovely thing to watch in my situation… Doyle walked in later, but he was alone.

"Doyle, Where's Zak?" I asked.

"Parking Jurassic." I got up and bordley left, because I knew it was time for Doyle's living room TV time.

I was walking into the dimmed hall and into my room but when I turned around the corner and into my bedroom, Zak jumped through the pre-opened window and tackled me to the floor.

"WAAAAAH!" I rolled him over and pinned him but he used his claw to roll me on my back and keep me down.

Zak grabbed at my arm and looked at it.

"What in the world is up with your arm? It doesn't even look like you were bitten by a dragon it looks like… the markings on the kur stone," he said, tilting his head.

"Let me up! Zak, let go!" I growled.

"You looked like you were trying to hide it! Why?" He questioned nosily.

"Reasons!"

"You haven't told my parents yet have you?" He continued.

"You are so nosy! What if they came and saw you tackle me and no, but I'm fine they don't need to know!"

"Yes they do! MO-" I slapped my other free hand over his mouth.

Too late Drew skidded to a stop in my doorway.

"Zak! What are you doing, get up!"

"HA!" I yowled at him,

Zak got up and I did too. I gave him the death stare and started to edge away when he grabbed my wrist and showed Drew my arm.

"Something weird happened to Lexi's arm!" He was just taunting me now. I struggled and then stopped, realizing it was too late. I almost slapped him. And I would've if his mother weren't watching us. She walked over to us and gave us both a stern look.

"She hasn't told us yet. I think she didn't want us to worry." He read me like a book. I slowly jerked my wrist away. Then Drew gingerly took my arm in her gloved hand and she scrutinized it for a minute and then her eyes widened. I was silent.

"Lexi?"

"What?"

"Come on," she told me. I rolled my eyes, but reluctantly followed.

"Ugh." I groaned. She grabbed a book from the shelf and had me lay my arm out on the sofa arm so she could see it easily. Doc walked into the room moments later.

"What happened now?"

"As far as I know, Lexi's dragon bite has apparently moved itself around to form Sumerian letters."

"That's new… and interesting…"

I sighed. Can't hide something like that forever. That's when something completely unexpected happened. A huge fireball crashed through the window and exploded in the room. We all ducked behind the couch.

I came up first.

"What… was that?" I asked. I almost smiled at the thought of a good fight right now. In my dreams, I was helpless, but in real life? Mwahaha!

"Whoa." Zak said sprinting into the room.

Doc got up, cautiously, through the smoke and went to inspect the damage when he was tackled over in a cloud of dust magically swirled everywhere. When the dust cleared, Doc was lying on the ground with the sorcerer's foot on his chest. Gokul had the other foot on the ground, and then he looked up.

"You should have surrendered to me long before now. If you give me the two children then I will release your pet."

"Pet?" I sassily scoffed at him.

"Yes, pet."

"What "pet"?" I almost laughed, making a ridiculous face. "Komodo, Zon, and Fisk are all right here."

"Your dragon of course."

"No, Komodo is here." Zak said pointing to the protective, obvious Komodo Dragon beside him. Then the magician gestured by his side and a vision of Kari curled into a ball and sleeping in a dungeon cell.

"Kari! She's alive!" Zak and I beamed in a high whisper.


	8. Decisions, decisions… Reunions, reunions

Decisions, decisions… Reunions, reunions…

Lexi's POV

"Yes, your dear friend is alive, but will not awaken until I command it and I can take care of, the kur…s."

I looked at Zak, and I knew instantly we had the same thought. We came together and stood in front of the sorcerer. Yes. We should receive first place for the stupid award.

"If it will save Kari…" Zak said.

"No! Zak, Lexi! Don't do this! It could be a trick! Or he could be lying! You don't know what he's up to!" Drew begged of us. She tried to come closer but the sorcerer blocked her out with an invisible shield and she was propelled backwards.

"Yes, mom, I do." Zak said. "He's going to use the flute, and he probably recovered it from Argost's mansion, if he had it that is… We'll just over our ears. If he's playing the flute, he can't move our hands from our ears." He explained, guessing on the Argost part.

"No, I won't allow you to do it!" Drew called. Doc had somehow fallen unconscious on the floor, probably the smoke, or the magic. Doyle readied his blaster and then shot rapidly at Gokul showing no mercy to the kur murderer.

"Take that! You dirty magician," he grumbled in a low strained, growl.

The smoke cleared and surprisingly no damage was done. My guess: Harry Potter's shield of invisibility… oh wait… never mind.. I think it's a cloak… or is it a rabbit? Wow I get off track.

"You think that will stop me?" He questioned in his crackly old Indian voice.

"VOICE CRACK!" I shouted. Then came one of his most impressive tricks. From his feet he started disintegrate all the way up, his body breaking into pixel like squares. Before long he disappeared into thin air, but he wasn't gone. He was the invisible enemy. That settled it. It was a cloaked shield and now he was under the cloak too.

"I'm still here," his voice echoed off of the walls. I looked around, to see Drew smashed upside the head with something heavy. She fell, stammering and trying to stay awake but failing. She grasped her head where she had been hit and I winced, feeling her pain, but not literally. Then I looked down at Zak and let out a surprised yelp. Something (obviously Gokul) grabbed my, and Zak's sleeves. I yanked away, and looked down, only to jerk my head up. I was disappearing too. I looked at Zak, in panic, only to see that he was more freaked then I was.

Fisk, Komodo, and Zon, fluttered and scattered around helplessly. Fisk tried to find the invisible thing and tried to yank it off but instead he grabbed my shirt. He pulled on it and jerked it down with my invisible hands.

"DUDE! That's my shirt!" I let out a loud yelp as it reached my chest. Then I saw smoke surrounding me. I got very sleepy. I couldn't keep my eyes open, but I did feel myself disappear from the face of the Saturdays' HQ.

Only seconds later I reappeared in a strange room. The walls were a pale rock, probably like limestone and they had a rough scratchy texture. The room I was in was completely empty and the bars, blocking the only visible way out was blocked by huge pillars lined with quarts-looking spikes. I frowned. Then I heard a weak thirsty voice.

"Lexi?" His voice was very faint and sounded muffled probably from being on the other side of one of the walls.

"Zak! Where are you?" I asked jumping up, feeling rather weak myself.

"I think I'm on the other side of you."  
"Left or right?" I was disoriented… I couldn't tell. Now, I was scared. Another nightmare? No… Too real.

"Lexi, it doesn't matter!" He rasped in a hoarse voice.

"Why can I hear you?"  
"There are breathing slits in the crevice of the wall blocking us off and ceiling. Lexi, Listen! I just talked to Gokul. Kari was NEVER here! He tricked us…"

"I should have seen that coming! Actually I probably knew that. I WAS STUPID" I growled, and then it broke into a crouch. I was only gone a couple seconds, how could my mouth be dry from thirst?

"I know, I should have seen that too, but he persuaded us with his mind."  
"Oh…" I was bummed about Kari and I frowned. I had missed her soooo much but I had tried to keep it out of my mind.

"Yeah…"

"What about your fever?" Zak asked.

"It feels kind of high… but not as bad as before."

There was a silence… and I accidentally breathed in some dust and I coughed.

"LEXI! SHHHH! Don't cough!" Zak said frantically.

"Why?" I asked.

"Look as well as possible!"

"Why?" I repeated.

"He said he was feeling merciful, so he would kill you fist," He quickly explained.

"How is that merciful!"

"He thinks since your sick and have a really high fever he would put you out of your suffering."

"What? I'm not that weak! I'm not suffering… Well maybe from heat, but whatever. Did you say anything to him to make him think that?"

"NO! Not at all! I was the one asking him to get a head start in a goose chase."

"I don't suppose he considered that?"

"Not a chance… He's not about to release the two most powerful beings in the world."

"I know… so where exactly are we?" I asked. No windows… or real openings… just heat…

"In some medium sized hut in some supersized desert."

"Talk about a recluse… In fact he gets an award for being the world's most isolated man…" I managed.

"It was really hot earlier… I think you missed the worst of it so far…"

"When did you have your conversation?" I asked, gaining as much information as possible.

"Yesterday," He said in a whisper.

"Yesterday? We just got here!"

"No the zap and disappear thing puts you out for what seems like 2 or 3 seconds but it really takes a while depending on where you are going. But then again I heard that from an untrustworthy magician."

"Whoa… I wonder which desert we're in."

"Not a regular one," said a familiar voice from the doorway. I couldn't see who it was, because that person was wearing a blue cloak, so I decided to try and ward away whatever evil being Gokul sent to get me.

"WHO GOES THERE?" I asked in a deep boy voice.

"What in the world Lexi?" The figure asked taking off his cloak, hoodie thing.

"What's happening over there?" Zak asked eagerly.

"KD?" My mouth dropped open. He swished his hair and nodded.

"What KD?" Zak asked. KD laughed. He looked nice all dressed up in his fancy cloak. My thoughts became sour when I saw the pictures Zak M had shown me, in my mind. I pushed them away though. They weren't real.

"Yup. How did you two get up here?" He asked.

"I'm not exactly sure… but can you get us out?" I returned.

"I can try… my water powers won't exactly work in this desert. It belongs to Ali… but I can definitely try and use the keys." He held up a ring of keys and jingled them. He arched his eyebrows twice in a row and then picked out the largest one and it seemed to fit so he twisted it in the giant lock and the spikes withdrew. Next the pillars spiraled into the walls, which I'm not sure how they did that, but I ran out and hugged him tightly. He hugged me back too, and I'm not sure he was about to let go but Zak cleared his hoarse throat.

"Ok… um ow… but hey, hug when an illusionist isn't about to kill us," Zak started.

"Ok, I'm coming Zak, chill." KD broke away from the hug and started working on the locks. "Did you say an illusionist?" KD perked up.

"Yeah, there is one named Gokul."

"Gosh I hate that guy!" KD mumbled.

"You know him?" I asked glumly. KD picked out the second biggest key and put it in the lock and twisted it.

"Yeah, he used to serve as a source of protection for this world, but he went bad and kind of mean… and old… he also wanted to conquer this world, and then when we rejected the thought of considering making him supreme ruler. He went to earth to join the Legion of Garuda."

"Oh…" Zak and I both said in a whisper. KD finished with the opening of the door.

"Well come on then. Zak, you're gonna love this place."

"Why is that? And what exactly is 'this world?'" Zak gestured with his hands and drew a circle in the air.

"Well… this is the element's magical world, we really just call it, this world."

"And the other answer?" Zak prodded. He was becoming more like me, day by day.

KD shoved a door open and I immediately noticed what he meant. The place was crawling with cryptids. They didn't seem viscous or have hostile feelings and if anything they seemed safe. They were mostly snake cryptids, and some kind of sand storm cryptids, with sand swirling around their bodies. There were also seven moons, each displaying a different phase. Waxing and Waning Gibbous, Full, New, etc.

KD sidestepped and revealed a horse of some sort. It was blue and looked as if its mane was nothing but controlled water.

"Whoa. KD! Is he yours?" I asked. I. Love. Horses.

"Yup." KD nodded rubbing its sticky, wet looking muzzle.

"Does he have a name?" I asked.

"We aren't big on names here… but I guess his name is Current. That's what Jake said I should call him."  
"Current. That's a cool name." The water horse nudged me and my arm became wet.

"A weird name… Are we riding him?" Zak asked.

"Yes."

"Won't he make any area we touch wet?" I asked looking down at my wrinkled shorts.

"Not on his back." Ok good. That was covered.

"Get on." KD instructed. "Oh and put on these cloaks."

"Why?" Zak questioned.

"Just do it. It signifies that you are not some criminal I am bringing in for Jake to boil alive."

"You guys do that kind of stuff here? That's kind of creepy. I didn't know Jake did that uh… Kind of stuff."

"Very rarely, but then again it is very rare that anyone other than the few residents in some of the regions will appear, that and Jake dislikes having to kill people unless they have killed something." Great. Now… Jake was a murderer… or maybe more like just giving someone the death penalty. He was tough though; I'd give him that.

"Oh… so why does Gokul still have access to this place? He kills things… I mean I know he left but, why can he still come here?"

"Probably some old treaty Ali made him sign."

"Oh."

It was then that I noticed that we hadn't actually gotten on the water horse. KD got on first and then helped me up. I looked at KD, then at Zak. Then I helped him up. KD kicked Current's sides and the horse almost surfed over the desert.

"I hope Jake isn't too mad you're here," KD yelled back over the wind as we accelerated.

"Doesn't he know we're here? I mean you did." I gulped and pushed my voice up through the wind.

"No. Each element has surveillance over their region, and when Ali saw you at Gokul's place I just happened to be over at her place. She said she would go and try to make Jake in a good mood. She didn't want to tell him just in case. "

"In case what?" Zak asked.

"In case he got mad. If she told him he would take some anger out on her for letting Gokul bring you here, then he would find us and yell at me, and imprison you, and probably forbid me from seeing you again, you know that good stuff."

"I bet you could manage through that though," I said, my mind twisting backwards to the pictures.

"What? Well you loose that bet," he grinned.

I went silent and looked away at the passing landscape. Then I felt someone in my head and I looked at Zak. His eyes were glowing and I glared at him. He immediately stopped. He looked puzzled though. He had probably just read my feelings. Great. We made a sharp turn and then Current sailed over a river and through some trees and in no time a huge glass looking castle arose from behind some hills.

"Wow," Zak and I both said in awe. My jaw dropped to the ground. It was beautiful, but it was haunting, and somewhat menacing in a way. Half of the fortress was shaded, and half was lit up by the sun.

"Uh...thanks…" KD mumbled.

"Now all we have to do is get Jake to not be mad," Zak and KD mumbled. Zak closed my mouth and I glanced at him.


	9. The Unnamed Land

The Unnamed Land

Lexi's POV

Upon entering the castle I was shocked. I took my hood off and Zak copied me. The walls were made of glass but, the hallway seemed to be tinted in a way so that you couldn't see inside them, but the were perfectly clear, and solid too. Crystals decorated the ceiling and the main hallway was long and wide. The floor was like a mosaic of crystals and there were many entryways with glass doors and quartz pillars for the frames.

"Again… WOW! It's so pretty. You used to live here? Why in the world would you stay at Zak's place when you could be here?" I asked.

"Hey now!" Zak protested.  
"Well… I do need normal sometimes…" KD explained. I nodded.

"True," I muttered. "Very true…"

"And my house is normal?" Zak asked.

"Hey… I got a question," I nudged Zak as KD led us down the hall.

"Shoot."

"Have you seen Zak Monday?" I asked in a high-pitched whisper.

"No, why?"

"No reason… I just had a thought."  
"Ohkay… weird thought…"

"Yeah, random thought too. Just watching my back I guess… well at least since he probably thinks I murdered his girlfriend."

"Smart." KD came in as he continued walking through the hall until we reached two doors at the end. Then pulled the giant things open.

"Lexi, stay behind me. Zak… I could care less where you stood," KD started seriously, but ended with a joke.

"Hey!"

"Shhh!" He snapped, serious once more.

He pulled the doors open wide enough to fit a person walking in.

"Ahhh, KD, Ali said you had some friends with you," Jake smirked. He was in the middle of the room. Ali and Rose stood in one corner and Bailey in the other.

"Yes." He sidestepped.

"Lexi? And Zak? That's a little shocking," He drew his head back in surprise. There was much to look at but I kept my eyes on him. He seemed calm.

"How in the world did you get up here?" He asked in a confused tone.

"Well, I'm not sure, this illusionist Gokul made us disappear and then I thought I had been out like 2 seconds but it turned out I had been out for days and… I got all this from Zak."

"Hmmmm…" He turned his attention to Zak.

"I have nothing to add. She just woke up a couple minutes before KD helped us out."

"And why did the sorcerer bring you here in the first place?" Jake asked.

"He was going to kill us…. Literally." I recalled the moment when Zak told me he was going to put me out of my misery… I wasn't all that miserable.

"Ok then…" He nodded. He seemed perfectly calm to me. What would he be mad at?

"Well, see you guys later… I've got training to do… and uh other stuff."

"Ok," KD said looking as shocked as Jake did when he saw us.

"Got it." Zak said.

"Oh and no need to worry Lexi," he told me. I looked at him and then remembered he was a mind reader. I inwardly frowned and then he added.

"I am not mad." I'm guessing he also read my thoughts on what Zak M. had said; he just covered it up when he read me hoping he wouldn't say anything.

"Hi Lexi! Hi Zak!" Rose said, coming down large steps.

"Hey, Rose. Wassup?" I asked like nothing was the matter.

"Not much here. What about you? How are the rest of the Saturdays and your dragon?"

"Kari…" I mumbled. I sighed.

"Yeah, that's her! Kari." Ali jumped in. I looked at Zak.  
"This guy named Shoji Fuzen showed up and they fought, and they both went over a cliff…" He said.

"Oh, We're sorry about that… Is she ok?"

"No, we think she's dead. She roared one last time, and we really haven't had the time to go looking for a boby but, its fine… We've just kind of avoided it for a while… I guess it was bound to come up… The sorcerer told us she was alive, but if we wanted to save her we had to come, and we kind of believed that."

"Oh… I would have too." Ali admitted awkwardly. She was probably thinking if she really would. KD grabbed my shoulders and hugged me.

"You missed a lot more than that." I muttered not expecting him to be really paying attention.

"Like what?"

"Ahhhhhh…. Lot."

"Like what?" I showed him my arm.

"What happened?" He asked now. He tilted his head with a confused expression trying to make out the scar on my arm.

"Kari accidentally bit me instead of Fuzen, but that gave him time to uh you get the point."

"She bit you? Dragon poison is lethal… Plus are you sure that's a dragon bite? It's not shaped like one. When did she bite you?"

"Well, I don't know almost a week? It also sort of moved around."

"Uh, that's not weird at all," KD sarcastically cut in.

"Lexi! A week! Dragon Bite Victims usually suffer about a day and then die! If they're on a special herb treatment, then they may last a few nights with nightmares, but even then, if they're bitten they're doomed! You know who might know a tad more about this?" Rose said. Well there goes the Argost theory.

"Nerd," Ali mumbled.

"Who? Jake, he seemed to know enough about-"

"No, I mean Sadie, and Max."  
"Who are they?" I asked.  
"They're the reason KD came. They have special abilities like us. They both control kinds of plasma, but their powers are weaker. Sadie controls lightning, and Max controls magma. They came with three others, Emma, Jen, and Eric. Emma controls light and Eric controls darkness. Jen, well she doesn't do much, but in a way she can create fear by staring at people. They all came from the same family, and right now Jake is helping them train with their powers."

"How does this help the Kari bite?" Zak asked.

"Those two used to have dragons and Emma studied ancient beasts. They're like experts!" Ali exclaimed.

"Love the name beasts," I murmured.

"Sorry, but still."

"I'll go get them," Rose suggested, and she skipped off to one of those big doorways.

"Bailey! Say hi." Ali suddenly demanded. She had been so quiet and still I hadn't noticed her.

"Be nice, Lexi saved you! You could be a little bit nicer," Ali shrugged.

"Yeah… Right…"

KD shook his head, directed toward her. I frowned and looked at my arm and suddenly it burned. I looked harder at it and it had begun to gain a faint burned skin tone glow. I tried to keep myself from showing that it hurt. I bit my lip and became tense. I tried to wiggle out of KD's hug, so he wouldn't notice but I whimpered.

"Lexi?" He asked with concern.

"Yeah?" I asked weekly trying to avoid another whine. This had to happen now? Maybe it was for Bailey's safety. I would've gagged and bagged her there if I had gotten the chance.

"Are you alright?" Everyone's attention was on me now.

"Yeah," I breathed. "Yeah, I'm completely fine. Your hug was just a little tight!" I said. Zak Monday's evil smiling face appeared in my mind. Was he doing this?

"Stupid Mondays… Get out of my head!" I mumbled so low no one could here. Unfortuntely Zak heard the last part.

"I'm not in your head," he said.

"Not you!"

"What's happening?" KD asked. I tried to avoid it but my eyes flashed to my arm and then I tried to look away. His eyes followed the path mine had and his eyes widened.

"Your arm is glowing! Has this happened before?"

"No…. It's kind of new…"

"Does it hurt?" Zak asked. I looked at him like; _Of course it does you nitwit!_

"Nah…" I reassured him. His eyes glowed and he read my thoughts.

"Ow!" He shrugged. He had just felt it too. "Yes it is, and I'm not a nitwit."

"Zak! Shut it. There's nothing you can do about it anyway!"

Ali frowned. "Well you got bit by a dragon, its bound to sting sometime," she tried to reassure me that it wasn't death… I would've died already if it were poison. Or would I have?

"Attention hog…" Bailey smirked in a low voice. I ignored her, but I guess she was right, everyone was too busy with me to hear her. I sucked it up.

"It doesn't hurt anymore!" I cheered falsely. Zak raised his claw and I glared and snapped.

"Zak, don't you dare!" I growled through gritted teeth.

"Sorry to say this but Lexi, for an actress, you can be a terrible liar,"

"Whatever." I slowly put some distance between me and everyone else so I had room for a personal bubble. I grabbed my arm and held it with my elbow at a bent angle for support. My arm continued to glow. I frowned.

"Look, I'll be fine… How did we even get from Zak and I being zapped here to…. This?"

"I'm not sure." KD admitted.

Then two huge doors swung open and Rose walked in followed by two others. Just as I was starting to feel the way my arm should feel I felt weaker and my legs almost gave way and the pain became more intense.

"Catch her," Rose said quickly. She must've seen this happen with her past present future power. KD came behind me and lifted me up slightly. I hadn't even realized I had slumped so much.

"I missed a good bit," she said. Then her expression softened and she turned to her two friends. Sadie and Max? Sadie was tall and blonde. Her hair was short and she seemed sweet. Her brother Max could've been her twin, except with short hair with brown streaks.

I tried to stand myself up straight. Sadie was even taller than me!

I was still holding my arm when they spoke.

"Hi, I'm Sadie and this is my brother Max."

"Hi, I'm Lexi. I would shake your hands but… uhh…"

"We know. Can we see your arm?" Sadie seemed awefully cheery, which actually warmed me.

"Yeah." I extended my arm.

"Whoa," Max said. First he looked confused, then alarmed, then confused again.

"And you're one of the kurs?" She asked.

"Well yeah, and that's probably why I haven't died yet."

"If a regular dragon had bit you, you would've died by now. It wouldn't matter if you are kur because you are still a reincarnation in a weaker form. What dragon bit you?"

"A blue Slimmerine," Jake said coming in.

"What? I thought those were legends." Max said. He was in already in shock from my glowing misshaped dragon bite, and now he learned that some fantasy dragon life form was real.

"They are but one somehow became real."

"That's impossible!"

"A lot of impossible things have happened since I learned how to turn into different animals. What was I like 12?" I asked. Hmmmm… Mysteries. I was so deep in thought about some things that I had almost factored out the burning in my arm. It ached now. Max and Sadie were now talking with Jake so I withdrew my arm. It felt stiff like hardening magma. So much was happening. I was somewhat confused on who knew what, and what still needed to be told.

I frowned and let my arm fall. I involuntarily winced and pulled it back up. I looked around and every one but bailey seemed interested in Jake's conversations. I almost sighed in relief that me moving my arm around hadn't caught attention.

I sighed slightly and shifted my weight. I tried to listen to the conversation but I was too distracted now by the glowing, which I promise you got brighter.


	10. A plan

A plan

KD's POV

I walked in a dimly lit room. There was a half bed like couch that Lexi was sleeping on. Max and Sadie were by her with piles of books.

"Any progress?" I asked, almost startling them

"No, none of the text matches the script markings," Max replied. I frowned.

"I bet Doc and Drew tried to translate it too. Maybe they just didn't have the time."

"Who are they?"

"Zak's parents… Shoot! They're probably worried sick! We should probably contact them." I said promptly remembering how worried Drew could get.

"It can't be that bad."

"His parents will search the earth until they're dead if they can't find him and if they did that, they would never find him! We should probably send Zak back."

"And not Lexi?" Sadie asked intervening in the conversation.

"No, I want her to stay here."

"Hmmmm… Because she's your girlfriend?" Max taunted.

I sighed. "Partially that… ok mostly that. But also because we can find out what to do about it quicker." I added quickly noticing Sadie sharp gaze.

"Hmhm… I thought so," Sadie chuckled.

"Maybe, Ali could take him, since she can teleport… and she has the power of earth which is a pretty protective element. She could also see if Drew has a book that can help us translate whatever kind of writing is on her arm. Zak says its Sumerian."

"That would've helped but unfortunately we don't have any books that can translate that… well at least as far as we know."

I sighed again.

"Well take a break. If you've been working long enough to make Lexi fall asleep, you've been working too long." They nodded and got up obediently though I could tell they were slightly reluctant. They weren't about to disagree with an element though.

I watched Lexi for a couple minutes then left. She would wake up soon. Zak passed me on the way out.

"I am not leaving. I am staying here as long as she's here," He said.

"How'd you-"

"I eavesdrop," he admitted.

"Why? You could go home and be… uh somewhat regular for a couple of days."

"I know and I would enjoy that without all the craziness, but I can help here. For the past week I've been the one with her on Earth. I know what certain things mean." I thought this over. It was true, and It might be of use.

"Well?"

"Ok, you can stay but we still need help translating this. And you're mom is probably really worried about you."

"She's probably just as concerned about Lexi, how would it look if I went back without Lexi, my parents would be mad at me for leaving her behind."

"Is that really why you're not going back?" I asked. He just didn't want to be in trouble.

"No, I'm just looking for excuses now to seal the deal."

"Ok, fine you can stay as long as you want." There was a pause and then I turned to walk away.

"Can I go see her? I think she wanted to talk about somethin earlier with me."

"She's asleep now, but she's been sleeping a good bit."

Zak's POV

"Good, maybe she'll be in a better mood, she got kind of grumpy earlier." Maybe if I lead KD to believe she was talking to me about my behavior he wouldn't worry and try to eavesdrop like I had recently done.

"Ok well then see ya. I'll be back later. I've got to try and see if any one in the area has a Sumerian translation book." He looks honest and I was positive he wouldn't eavesdrop.

I continued on into the room where Lexi was. She must've heard me coming and probably heard KD and I talking because she was awake.

"Hey," she said with out feeling.

"What happened?" I questioned. I checked to make sure KD wasn't listening in. He wasn't. He was talking to Ali far off.

"What do you mean?"  
"You're hiding something." I was prepared to force her to tell me.

"Yes. I am." She breathed.

"Yes you a- Wait did you say you were?"

"Yes Zak and it's killing me! …Mentally." She added when alarm crossed my face.

"Well what is it already?"

"Ya know that night, the first night, when I said I was talking to voices in my head? One of the ones with the night mares?"

"Yeah..."

"I wasn't talking to voices."

"I kind of guessed that, but I let it go and figured you weren't ever going to tell us." I said shocked it was going back to that.

"I was talking to Zak Monday."

"WHAT?" I shrieked a whispered yell.

"He thinks I'm his girl friend now because I killed Lexis."

"Well are you? Is that why you keep looking at KD like that?"

"Well partly."

"You want to be his girlfriend?" I asked confused.

"NO! Absolutely not! It's what he showed me… and what he told me."

"What is that?" I asked.

"He showed me pictures of Bailey and KD… like hugging and Bailey had an unusual sweet smile on her face and somehow he got up here and took the pictures."

"So you think Bailey is trying to be KD's girl friend?"

"Yes."

"And so what… you want me to do some under cover investigating?"

"I guess."

"If that would help." I started to turn to the door, which had shut at some point earlier.

"Wait! There was something else!"

"What?" I asked. When I spun back around she was standing up and holding her arm.

"I think the Mondays are behind the night mares and I think Argost is alive. Despite what was said earlier. He's probably messing with the nightmares."

Then I noticed KD coming down the hall. He was probably going to try and catch part of the chat. I heard him listen and could see him out there frowning.

"Not this again Lexi. Argost can't be alive! You saw just as well as I did what happened and I know KD agrees with me, he's the one who stabbed him!" I said eyeing the door. Lexi finally caught my gaze and that warned her to say nothing more about Bailey if she had been planning to.

"Zak! He has to be alive! Zak Monday predicted almost perfectly what was going to happen to me next! He told me my fever would get higher and my arm would sting a whole lot more, and it did, like 2 seconds after you guys came in!"

"So that could've been coincidence."

"He knows something… plus maybe Argost didn't die anyway how could we tell? He's even talked to me in my nightmares."

"So there are nightmares now?" KD questioned through the door. I opened it and he came in.

"Yes, and a high fever unless you already knew that from what you heard. Also I'm not sure it's entirely over. And Zak I don't entirely remember any of the nightmares, except the one you saw, where Argost just totally disappeared, but it was something about showing me ways to die."

"What do you mean?"

"My arm has mostly healed but something happened and now it's un-healing, almost. I think other stuff will happen with it. I have no idea what but…"

"It's going to be ok Le-"

"ZAK! KD! LEXI!" Sadie's voice rang. "We found something about the nightmares!"

"See? If they found something it couldn't be Argost… even if the same thing happened, Argost wouldn't have been around way back when Kur was the supreme danger of the Mayan world."

"Huh? Whatever! UGH!" Lexi growled at me. She was frustrated, obviously.

"How'd you know about the nightmares before I did?" KD asked to no one in particular, though he was probably hoping to grab their attention.

"You told us earlier that the nightmares started that night, right? Well a similar dragon in the legend bit some powerful being… and it says the nightmares come after the bite heals and forms a map."

"A map?" KD asked.

"Before the nightmares?" Lexi and I both asked.

"Maybe they came earlier," Max, suggested.

"Or it was someone's will, most likely the dragons' that they come earlier."

"HA! SOMEONE'S will. That almost proves me right! It could have been Argost! It couldn't have been Kari, because she was aiming for Fuzen, not me! And why would Kari send Fuzen dreams with Argost asking me how to die?"

"Even if it was him… How?" I asked.

"I'm not sure." Lexi admitted.

"What did it form a map to?"

"I don't know." Lexi sighed.

"I think I know someone who can read it!" Jake said suddenly entering the chat room.

"Who?" Lexi asked. From the look on KD's face he already knew.

"Dylexa?" I guessed.  
"Yup. Lexi, Zak, KD?"

"Yes?" Lexi and I replied this time with KD as well.

"Get rest. Dylexa's at her home in the Frost region. Traveling there takes a lot out of your strength. You'll need as much as you can get for tomorrow!"

"We're going tomorrow?" I asked.

"The faster we figure this out the better," KD informed me. Like I didn't know.

"I know," I said.

"Can we come?" Max asked.

"Uhh…. No. It will be easier to travel there without a large group. Plus you two still have a lot of training to do before I send you on a mission like this."

"KD could train us on the way," Max pleaded.

"KD? No. He's not as experienced."

"Hey!"

"It will slow them down," Jake shrugged off KD's complaint.

Now it was just a conversation between the three just like before.

"What about that big creature at the border? They could use help fighting it."

"KD is the water element, he can get past that easily."

"Creature?" Lexi asked. "No prob!"

"No. That is my final answer."

"Fine,' Max sighed disappointed.

"Actually I'm thrilled I don't have to fight a monster," Sadie piped up. She turned and jogged away. He slowly followed slumping over, his head hung, trying to make a sad sight. Jake rolled his eyes. KD and Lexi stayed but everyone else left. KD and I looked at her.

"What?" Lexi asked.

"Well you were worried about something happening."

"KD, you need rest. Especially you. If Jake thinks you have the best chance fighting that creature," Lexi dismissed him.

"Are you sure?"

"If I said it would make me scared if you didn't would you?"

"Would it really?"

"No, but you should anyway." KD sighed and left. I looked at Lexi making sure he went to his room, and then to KD who reappeared from a doorway with an air mattress.

"Hey Bailey! Can you blow this up?" he called before setting out in search of the air element. Lexi sighed.

"Zak?"

"I'm going." I assured. I turned opened a door and walked into the room I was assigned to stay in. Thinking about the day ahead I jumped into a surprisingly soft bed and fell asleep. It was a good sleep until a shrill scream woke me with a jolt.


	11. Is this seriously happening again?

Is this seriously happening again?

Jake's POV

I lay awake in my bed… I couldn't sleep… I was just bored… That is, until someone screamed at the top of her lungs. I was sure it was Lexi. I leaped up and sprinted into her room. KD and Zak were already by her side, trying to wake her up.

"Stop, hold on!" I commanded. I looked at her, closed my eyes and tried out my power. For the first 30 seconds everything was blank. She just wasn't there. Her soul was NOT even in her body.

Then she felt relief, then terror. Next she was burning and once that stopped, stubbornness filled her mind. She resisted something. Then there was more burning. This time it didn't end though. She just kept burning, and I would know because I am the fire element. I tried to control it, but when that failed…

"KD!" I suddenly jumped. "She's burning. Soak her! Wake her up! Go! I can't control the fire."

KD jumped in surprise, but did abruptly as told.

Lexi's POV (slightly before…)

As soon as I hit bed I was out like a light bulb that had just sparked out. I was whisked away to dream land just as soon. At first I was in my bed but then I was looking at myself and I materialized by myself in the bed. My real body grew dimmer, faint and paler but then I was out of there. It seemed to be pleasant enough. _I was in a field and there was no sign of Argost and even better I didn't see or hear one cricket. I was there for what seemed to be forever but I was sure it was only a few seconds. Then night came and there was a light rain shower. I tried to stay dry by going under a tree and then I fell into a hole and went on a crazy fun underground slide and I screamed out, not of fear but out of fun. _

_ I hoped I hadn't done that out loud. When the slide ended I frowned and felt warmth. I walked slowly forward and I caught glimpse of one other being. It was Kari. She was alive but she seemed to be struggling with something. I moved forward to help but the ground gave way in front of me I pulled back as invisible rocks crumbled down into the darkness. _

_ Then I heard a splash and I saw a light, light up down below. It was magma. It splurted upward and then color and light spread from that illuminated the rest of the scene. A cave filled with magma and HUGE Dragons surrounded me. I gasped in realization. They were going to sacrifice Kari._

"_NO! KARI!" In a dream you' think you'd be invisible like everyone else but all the dragons' attention snapped away from Kari and directed to me. I involuntarily growled. _

"_Lexi! GO! They will burn you alive!" _

"_I can't leave you!" Then a blast of fire exploded at the tips of my toes. I yelped. _

"_KARI! NO!" I took off. My legs moved. I told them to wait and tried to stop them but they took off, along with me._

"_KARI!" I shrieked. Fire exploded around me and I was trapped. The water exploded in front of me and I returned to my body and jolted up._

"KARI!" I screamed. I shook cool water off me and rubbed it out of my eyes. I panted out.

"Lexi! Shh! It's okay!" KD told me.

"You had another nightmare," Zak said. I opened my eyes. The whole house was in there. Max, Sadie, Jake, Rose, Ali, KD, Zak. Excuse me… almost the whole house. Bailey, Jen, Emma, and Eric were absent. I was actually relieved not everyone was there.

"I knew this was coming again!" I said frustrated. I let myself fall back on the pillows. "I am so sorry I woke all of you up!"

"So much for tons of rest," Max mumbled. Sadie hit him, without him giving a response, so it must not have been hard.

"It's fine, Lexi," Ali tried to reassure me.

"If it helps I wasn't even asleep." Rose said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I was actually planting a tree." Then Jake caught my eye. He was just sitting there, frozen with a look of pure concentration on his face.

"Jake? Hello? Are you in there?"  
"Uh yeah… That was weird," he said shaking his head.

"What?" Everyone turned to him.

"You weren't even in your body. I was only able to read well… blankness…"

"I know, that was the weirdest one yet. Argost was gone, but this one had Kari."

"You still felt all the pain and fear though from whatever was happening," Jake continued.

"I know, actually that always happens. In one dream I drowned in a sand pit and I woke up with sand in my mouth. I think that's the only one I remember."

"You could've told me that!" Zak said.

"Sorry, you didn't believe me for anything else… You should all go back to bed. See what other rest you can get."

"And you?" Zak asked.

"I'll get more rest if I don't go back to sleep."

Jake shook his head and left the room in a daze. Rose went back to planting her tree and Ali went back to bed.

"UGH! Bailey was right!" I said to KD.

"I'm such an attention hog! Even in my sleep! I just had to scream! Stupid… uh… what was it? Roller coaster? Hmmm… Slide?" I mumbled to myself.

"What?" KD asked. "When did she say that?"  
"Earlier."

"You're not an attention hog. Just lately… well… you and Zak are kur or kurs or whatever, you have to have lots of attention because of that. A lot of weird stuff happens like that for you."

"Thanks for that… but I'm not consoled," I told him.

"I knew it probably wouldn't," he sighed.

"Get back in bed. If we are going to fight a creature tomorrow you need all the sleep you can get." He sighed, got up and went back to his air mattress. Zak left as well.

I got up from the bed and decided to find Rose. I snuck past KD who was fast asleep on the mat and I snuck into the main hall. Jake was in his room obviously thinking about my dream, whatever it could've been to him. He didn't notice me as I slipped through the halls and entered the one that led to Rose's castle garden.

I turned and ran smack into someone.

"And where are you going?" Questioned a cold voice.

"Outside to see Rose finish planting her tree."

"Always seeking attention."

"Why Bailey?"

"What?" She asked a little shocked I hadn't retorted. She twisted her long sandy blonde hair over one shoulder.

"Why do you hate me soooo freakin' much?"

"It should be obvious."

"Attention?" I guessed. "Well, I don't look for it! It just comes."

"Sure. Your arm probably didn't even hurt, and you probably weren't screaming for real."

"What? Of course I wouldn't! Why would I fake that?" She opened her mouth. "Don't answer that," I snapped.

"Prove it!" She hollered.

"Fine, what do you want me to do? Wait, how in the world could I make my arm glow like that. And why would I want everyone hovering over me? I want freedom, and personal space."

"I don't know! How about the next time something happens, don't draw attention to yourself. And Zak can make his eyes and palms glow, and you can too when you control animals, so either of you could've pulled that trick."

"Ok. You know what? I tried. See ya! Oh and by the way…" I pretended to think something over.

"Do you like KD?" I asked brusquely.

"Uh… no…" She shifted uncomfortably. I had her now!

"I thought you liked Jake." I taunted.

"I did. I guess something happened when KD stabbed Argost," she admitted, just for an excuse.

"Well drop it. I mean you practically raised him! That's just sick!" I said.

"It wasn't like that!" She protested, her voice becoming high pitched.

"Sure! Anyway you say it its weird… Ugh! Bailey just go to bed and bug off!"

"Oh whatever!" Bailey skittered off to her room. And slammed the door, and I was prepared for the sound of the door splintering at the force but it closed lightly, probably due to Bailey's air altering powers.

I walked outside and into Rose's garden. The plants and flowers were beautiful. Some of them shimmered or sparkled under the moonlight. I walked on a path until I reached the center were Rose was kneeling and bent over a sapling. She was gently pounding the dirt around it into place.

"Nice, tree," I said.

"Thanks! This one is going to be really pretty!" She said in an excited hushed voice.

"What kind is it?"

"Oh, I don't know…" She giggled.

"Huh?" I asked her. That wasn't strange at all. Yeeesh!

"It's a mystery tree! Only I can find them, and I can tell if one is going to be really pretty. We'll know soon. They grow very fast."

"How fast?" I asked trying to keep conversation.

"Like two or three days."

"Wow," I watched the little tree shine with perfect health.

"I can feel that this will be one of the most magnificent one of all!"

"I bet." I looked for something more to keep the conversation going and to keep me busy.

"Hey, what's the deal with the new elements?" I decided the other convo would die to soon, so I changed the subject.

"Sadie, Max, Emma, Jen, and Eric? Oh, Jake was just touring around your world and sensed some weird energy from an alleyway so he went to investigate. There he found them and they had harbored the thought that they were made to be destructive beings. From what Jake's heard from their minds they are all siblings. Emma and Eric are twins. They're the youngest. They control light and dark."

"Knew that," I acknowledged.

"Sadie is the oldest and Max is the middle. They control plasma and such, yeah you've heard this, of and Jen is the second oldest."

"Well I knew about the powers but what happened?"

"Jake took them in told them to come to this world, gave them a home here, and then called KD to come assist with them."

"Oh, so that's where he went."

"They have some trouble controlling their powers so Jake is training them. Ali, Jake and I are helping them the most. Bailey would rather stay out of things and KD… well none of his water abilities really match up to theirs… but he has excellent control and he is very strong with his element so we just wanted him to demonstrate how stuff works."

"Wonderful," I muttered.

"Hey, can you still control plants?" She asked me.

"Uh… Ah…Well, I haven't tried in a while. Matter of fact, I stopped because it became hard. I don't even think, I've gone animal in a while! Ga-"

"Can, you uh… try?" Rose asked, nodding to the tree.

"I can only try."

"Ok, cause I'm dying to see this one!"

I turned to the tree and focused. I held my hands up to it, and thought growth-encouraging thoughts. I kept my eyes closed, but from my other senses, I smelt a wintery evergreen smell, and I heard it growing. I also heard Rose gasp in delight. I was glad that I was able to make at least one person happy. Then I suddenly felt nauseous. My head started to spin and my eyes shot open. At first, my sight was greeted with a glorious sparkling, pure white maple tree. It glistened, and snow started falling from the sky, making it give off an even warmer glow.

Then it felt as if someone had rolled a sleep grenade to me because I fell to my knees.

"Lexi!" Rose called. "I'll get-"

"No!" I ordered sharply. "Don't get anyone."

Then I fainted on the spot.


	12. A slightly more pleasant way to die?

Slightly more pleasant way to die?

Lexi's POV 

_I sat in a warm field of lush green grass and the sun shone brightly. A blue sky littered with small bunches of fluffy white clouds loomed overhead and all was silent until someone spoke._

"_Lexi," said a blue dragon from beside me. It was Kari. She didn't seem happy to see me, or happy to be alive. She was just serious and had a depressed look on her scaly face. _

"_KARI!" I yelped lightening the mood. I hugged her. _

"_Lexi, this is not a time to be happy. I take it you have no idea what happens next, so unfortunately I will have to tell you."_

"_Are you alive? Like for real?"_

"_Yes. I am. For the time being. When your ba appeared, it spared me and gave me time."_

"_Ba?"  
"Egyptian for soul." Since when was she an Egyptian dragon?_

"_Oh, well, where are you? We could find you! We could save you!"  
"No, you can't. Don't even try, but there is some urgent news I must share with you, and it isn't pleasant, not in the slightest bit. Lexi."_

"_I'm listening."  
"You're going to die. You have survived, at least for now. You are powerful, and being the reincarnation of kur, you are protected by certain antibodies. Those antibodies won't work forever though."_

_I stared at her in silence, shocked at what the outcome would be. _

"_Just like you made Argost say in those dreams…"_

"_Argost? Dreams? The only dreams I've sent you was that past one and this one!"_

"_Oh… Really?" I asked. I smirked. It was no smirking matter, but at least I was right! HA!_

"_Now, your future is still uncertain. Way back when another being was bitten by a dragon, a slightly stronger one, that is still unknown, but a blue dragon had bitten him, and after being in a slight coma, and having a high fever, he recovered. There is a slim chance you might pull through, but as I said. It is unwritten." Then she vanished._

"_Kari?" _

_Then I was shocked back into reality. Literally._

"Lexi?" Rose's voice creeped in my head. I moved my head side to side, before opening my eyes.

"Oh thank pinecones you're ok! I never should have asked you to do that! I blame myself that you blacked out."

"Nah, don't beat yourself up, I'm fine. What was that shock though?" I looked to my left. Sadie stood there smiling.

"Hi!" There was silence, but then I bursted out.

"I told you not to get anyone! GAH! Don't tell Bailey!" I roared making vigorous hand motions.

"Sorry!" Rose covered her face as if she were about to be beat. "I couldn't have done it by myself!"

I paused.

"Sorry for the over reaction. My b."

"My b?" Rose asked.

"My bad," I informed her. Then my mind wondered. Would I really die? All my dreams had said that in some way… If it was… I guess I would just accept it. If was to live past that, I would just keep having more and more near death experiences. It's surprising I've even made it this long.

"Lexi? You okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking."  
I turned out of the room and left to my own room to sit the rest of the night out.


	13. Fighting, fighting, and… more fighting!

Fighting, fighting, and… more fighting!

Note: Sorry about that last chapter. It was really short!

"KD! That was so incredibly stupid!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry! I had no idea that was Zak!" I rolled my eyes. The trip to Dylexa's region had been harsh. Yea, that's right. You missed a lot… Actually most of it was just awkwardness... and fighting… So therefore, most of that part will remain a mystery to you. As of now, Zak scared the pants off KD, he thought Zak was the monster, or Dylexa's giant pet, or whatever and KD had soaked Zak, but when you're in 0 and below degree weather, the water freezes.

Zak sat shivering on a nearby rock and I turned into a seal. I flopped my way, without grace over to him, hoping to provide seal body heat or whatever. He hugged me.

"Ahhhhhh... warm…" I looked at him wide eyed and scooted further away.

"Ugh!" KD sighed.

"Hey, you caused this!"

"Someone is grumpy today," KD taunted.

"Oh shut up," I mumbled quietly through my seal voice.

"Aren't we all?" Zak asked cutting in. He had been in the midst of KD and I's quarrels this whole trip. Remember? I said, there was awkwardness, that part was Zak being there, and the fighting? Did you assume that we had to fight off cryptids? Well no, mostly that was just KD and I. It was mostly my fault… my dragon who was dead, wasn't actually dead, but she came to my dreams to tell me I was going to die. It had to bring restlessness, and with no sleep, of course I was grumpy. Plus, if I made KD mad enough at me, and I made it clear I was mad at him, then he learned I was going to die, then he would have time to let me know whatever he wanted to say. That way he would not feel grief if I had just died, or regret or guilt if he were mad at me when I died.

Zak seemed to be warm enough so I slid myself out of his grip and transformed into myself.

"What has gotten into you?" He asked.

"You just told me! I'm grumpy! Remember? Wait, isn't this like the tenth time you've asked that?"

"Yeah, but you seem more than just grumpy! And every time you've given me the same answer."  
"Whatever." Then I decided to tell him about the picture of Bailey, and him. Or… ask him.

"Maybe, I'll just be quiet and keep to myself until you're in a better mood," He narrated. That gave me the opportunity to say something.

"Have you seen Zak Monday around?" I muttered under my breath. That was just to tell Zak what was about to happen. Zak heard what I was going to say, and leaped up and got between us, facing me. Then Zak ruined that opportunity.

"Hey! Whoa, Lexi! I thought we covered this! Ca-razy talk!"

"Why don't you keep to yourself, and Bailey, while I become in a better mood," I growled.

"What? Bailey and I?" He asked, turning around.

"Zak Monday, somehow he got from the anti- universe into your world and he caught you and Bailey on the balcony. She likes you. I don't doubt you know that," I snorted.

"No! Wait… Well how would you know?"

"He had pictures."  
"They could've been photo shopped," he denied them.

"Sure, but they weren't. I'm confident. Bailey admitted it to me in the hallway one night," I told him fiercely.

"I-it doesn't mean that I like her," he mumbled.

"Oh, really? You hugged. You liked it, admit it."

"How would you know? Why would you even start like that, it's like you're pushing me away."

"You smiled, in that way when I almost kiss you or give you a hug."

"Wait- when did you see him? I thought the mirror was broken," he pointed out like he caught me in a lie.

"No, when the one here was broken, the one in their world was repaired. One night after a nightmare he came, and he said, I was his girlfriend, because I killed his."

"Well are you?"

"No! Of course not! If it was you or him, I'd choose you any day."

"Choose me any day over him, as in living or dying?"  
"Of course I'd choose you to be the one who lives. Would you choose me or Bailey?"  
He seemed to think. He started and then stopped, started and then stopped again, before stating his thoughts.

"I don't know," he admitted. The fact she even came close to me was bad enough! The fact that there might be a point someday like that, and he might choose her was just startling.

"Wh-" I started but I was cut off.

"AH! Let me finish. I don't know, she is like my sister. Family is always supposed to come before friends."

"KD, we've been friends for so long we could be family!"

"True, and I don't doubt that might be in the future… but…"

"Future... sure… if I live that long."

"Don't say that. Another thing is, even if that was so, if she were gone, the world would fall into chaos, until a new air element is born, that can be accepted. If none of that factored in I would choose you because, she's immortal."  
"Is that all?"  
"Well," he hesitated. I frowned.

"You hesitated."

"You stole that line from Charlie Brown," he teased without feeling.

"Whatever," I sighed.

"I would also choose you because you know I like you! You are a huge part of my life!"  
I was a little sad he didn't say love, but we were in an argument. It wasn't expected of him.

"You can say that all you want, but I'm still mad."  
"Whatever. I don't care right now!"  
"You DON'T care?"  
"I don't?"  
"What if I died, like really, really soon?"  
"You won't and I'm actually quite surprised you played that card."  
"What? I mean its Impossible! Right? No, it is very possible. Don't act like you think you know it won't happen sooner or later. We have no idea, what this crazy dragon bite has in mind."

"You are crazy. Now you're just using personification."

"NEVER call me crazy, unless I'm saying I'm crazy, and while that may be a tad true, do you thing we should bring this up?" I paused, "Just answer the question!"

"If you died, really, really, soon, then I would be devastated, but you're not. Ok? Can we not talk about this?" He asked liked he was about to tear up. He didn't like being yelled at I could tell… HE sat on a rock and held his forehead.

"I'd bet you'd be fine, you could always turn to Bailey."

"Stop saying that! I don't like her," he growled. Then a rumbling noise came from beneath our feet.

"Was that you KD?" Zak asked. He had been sitting quietly on a rock.

"No!" KD snapped.  
I turned into a polar bear and roared, loudly, just as snow exploded in all different directions and the ground erupted with stone and the under layer, beneath the snow.

A pure white, snarling cryptid arose from the hole left. It looked like a heavily armored, and enlarged, Arctic fox. It was about the size of me in giant polar bear form, but it was slightly wider due to the bone like spikes standing out from its shoulder blades. It snarled, and hissed at us, and turned its head swiftly each way to watch us all.

KD made the first attack throwing water at it. This proved to be useless. Then I lunged only to be batted aside. Actually it was more like body slammed. I just narrowly missed the spikes. Zak tried his powers and seemed to grip it momentarily, but was thrown back at the creature's fury. It swiped at Zak, just where he had fallen, and he dodged. The giant fox lost balance for an instant and I attacked it. I turned into a yak and head-butted it. I made a direct hit to it's leg and, it's right fore arm gave way. Then KD used this chance, and a lot of his strength to pick it up.

A faint purple-ish blue color shone around it and with a loud, sharp cry, the creature threw its head back and thrashed about.

"ENOUGH!" Someone shouted. Out of the snow covered pine, Dylexa walked.

"Hi!" Zak said.

"KD, if you would please put my pet down…" KD looked as if he was about to drop it, but then Dylexa added quickly, "Gently!"

KD did as he was told, and the fox shook its massive head, once down, in confusion. It winced and then immediately turned to face its master. It still scowled at us, and growled when we came near, but Dylexa controlled it seemingly well.

She reassured it by placing her left hand on its leg and then turned to us.

"Hello. How was your trip?" She asked. I turned from my form to answer but KD beat me to it.

"A lousy one," he muttered. Then he shot me a glance to make sure, I took some anger out on the fox.

"Humph!" I snorted at him. Dylexa looked at the two of us and frowned.

"Why don't you follow me? We'll go to my place. Fox, you may leave now!"

"Wow, and I thought that KD was joking when he said no one was really big on names here!" Zak said, realization tinting his voice.

The walk between her entrance and her house was a bit of a hike. There were sharp slippery rocks, and twigs and it went up hill. The wind was chilling and there was nothing but the smell of pine trees whistling through the slight breeze that comes before a blizzard.

We arrive in a short time though, and when we did, I was shocked. I was expecting an ice mansion, but the house on top of the hill had more of a rock theme. The first part was like a HUGE oval rock and it acted as the ceiling for the first floor, and the floor for the second floor. Underneath it bay windows were visible and they had a warm sort of yellowish glow about them. But pouring off of one side of the rock, in front of the windows was a frozen waterfall.

The second floor's roof kind of tilted up into a tall triangle. On top of the tip was snow, like a mountain. Which gave it a mountainous appearance.

"Whoa! Dylexa! You're house is amazing!" I said.

"Thank you!" She complimented.

"It looks like a Frank Lloyd Wright house," Zak commented.

"Yeah, especially with the waterfall," I said in agreement.

"Jake told me how you got here," Dylexa said changing the subject.

"He was here? Before us?"

"No, it was more like talking telepathically."

"Oh," I sighed. My breath was visible and then I pretended to breathe fire. Then I was reminded. When would I let them in on Kari?

Dylexa took us up some slippery cold marble stairs that had been carved into the shapes of neat rectangles. She opened the door and we all went in.

"Wow, the inside's even better!" I exclaimed. It had a hard woodland theme, or that of an older mansion. The lights glowed warmly, and almost brought me more warmth, even though I couldn't physically feel it.

"Now, keep in mind! This goes for you too KD, pay attention. This house wasn't made for mortals, and it is very cold. If it ever got warmer, then the waterfall support would melt, and I would have to very quickly build another support. So therefore, jus endure the cold."  
"Ok, we can do that!" I said slinging my arm over Zak's shoulder.

"Now you came to see me. Correct? Jake said something about Lexi's arm.

I stood in the middle of them and extended my scarred arm.

"Dragon bite…well I mean it was but-" Dylexa gasped when I started to explain.

"How are you alive? Not even kur can live long with a dragon bite, especially one from a blue Slimmerine! Lexi, you do realize this means you have limited time left?"  
"Yes. I know," I said. Well it was out, and now both friends on either sides stared at me in horror and disbelief.

"Y-You're going to… Those questions out there… you knew about…" KD fumbled. He didn't seem able to say the words, that I would die. He seemed upset more with himself, than me not telling him about it in the first place.

"Lexi! How are you so calm about this?" Zak asked.

"Like KD said. I knew. I've known since last night. Oh and Kari's alive, by the way. And Argost was the one controlling my dreams," I added.

It went silent as KD stared, now at the floor, trying to focus on what was happening, and that I was actually going to die. He seemed to keep grabbing for the concept, but missing. Dylexa looked down sadly.

"Dylexa, is there anyway you could read this?" I finally asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes, of course," She mumbled with a melancholy tone. She started examining my arm carefully.

"Zak, KD, Kari didn't wanting me to go help her, because I would be killed, which means, I have to help her myself, since I'm already going to die."

"No, Lexi you can't do it alone! You might not even help Kari! You might die before you get the chance! KD! Help me out here!" Zak ordered. KD was still staring at shock at the floor.

"Lexi, I know where you have to go. I didn't read all of it, but I know the dragon den it leads to. It is on the border of Jake's region and Bailey's region. That means you'll have to pass through a small portion of Bailey's, so be careful. I don't think she's too fond of you, Lexi."

"I know," I groaned, glancing at KD. He was coming out of his little shock. He looked up at me and then looked away. I could tell it was slightly awkward for him. I tried to imagine yelling at him in anger and then learning he was going to die? I don't know what I'd do either if the positions were reverse, but I couldn't think about that now.

"KD? Would you like to join us?" I asked gently. He nodded.

"Oh, an Lexi you need to be careful about Jake's region too. It is very firey, and hot… it will be difficult with any fever," She said coldly.

"Aight, Thanks Dylexa." I nodded as I headed to the door.

KD's POV

Yeah, so being accused of liking some one who was practically my sister, and being yelled at for not hating her for once was a completely different fight now. I didn't know if she still cared, if she wanted an apology, or if it was all some large thing that could make it, indirectly easier for me.

I would have continued in thought, but Dylexa kicked my shoe and I got up.

"They're going to leave with out you if you don't hurry," she told me so I got up and ran put the door.


	14. The Firey Armadillo Ground Hog thing

This chapter is kinda quick for me and I hurried through it, but it is KEY to the story ENJOY and MERRY CHRISTMAS!

The Firey Armadillo Ground Hog thing

Lexi's POV

Zak and I trudged through the snow, with KD catching up to us. He had been way behind but he managed to plow through the snow to make it to only a few yards behind us. Silence had over come us, as we trekked on the mountain. Snowy winds blew in our faces and the cold almost stung at some points.

After about an hour of the above, we reached a ridge. Zak sat down and rested on a rock, panting from the climb. I sat down beside him. KD looked at us, and he decided to remain standing until I made him sit.

We rested in complete silence, besides the wind and occasional grunts and howls of cryptids. I turned around in my spot and looked out over the frozen frontier. Not far beyond the point where we were sitting laid bailey's realm.

I shuddered at the thought of entering the region of winds and danger.

"Well," I sighed. "We better get a move on. The evil part of the journey still lies ahead," I mumbled. Zak got up silently and followed my hand gestures to the opening to the clearing where we sat. I started to follow him, but KD caught my arm.

I turned to look at him.

"Lexi, about what happened…" He started.

"What?" I asked under my breath.

"I'm- I'm so sorry about that. I – I just don't think I could believe that you're going to die. I don't think you will. You have to pull through."

"I will try my hardest," I mumbled. I turned and started again, but he still held my arm and held me back.

"I love you," he whispered. I was shocked. I expected him to say it on the brink of my death or something. I took my arm away and glanced over my shoulder. I grabbed his hand and whispered back to him.

"Ditto." Then I tugged his hand, and we reached the bottom of the ridge where Zak was tapping his foot impatiently. He smiled when he saw us holding hands and turned to start making his way towards the windy region.

Before we could even cross Bailey came sauntering up to us, which wasn't a surprise. She glanced at KD and then glared at me. She backed up and shook her head when she saw us holding hands. She frowned and threw some wind at us to separate us.

"Hello Bailey," Zak started. She rolled her eyes.

"I've come to… escort you," she mumbled, trailing when KD and I held hands again.

"Hey if I'm going to take you over my region you can't be doing that the whole time," she growled.

"What?" I asked in a taunting voice, swinging our hands. She nodded to our friendship grip. We released our hands and KD frowned.

We walked on, following Bailey who was slower than a turtle with a disability. It was silent except for powerful winds gushing by and sending chills down my spine. There was no snow on the ground, just hard rock that was basically just freezing marble. It made my feet cold despite my boots. Finally KD broke the silence.

"Bailey, we need to move faster. We have no idea how much time Lexi has left, but it might not be much. She wants to reach the dragon's den, and we need to get her there no matter what," he told her. He probably made it sound harsher then it was, but it worked. Within the next hour we had successfully reached Jake's region. There in sight was the dragon layer.

Bailey pointed to it with no particular finger and nodded. She turned to leave silently before I spoke.

"Thanks Bailey," I told her. If I was going to die, there was no reason not to. She just nodded and shook her head before taking off.

Minutes later we were making our way down a heated slope. It was the same marble as the ground making up Bailey's region but it was scorching hot. It was not long before we reached the base of the large hill, but when we did a surprise was waiting.

"KD! LEXI! ZAK!" Ali shouted, running through the singed, dead, field. She was panting hard. She stopped, took some deep breaths and then stood up calmly. She snapped her fingers and disappeared. KD held up a hand telling us to wait, and we did. Then, only a few seconds passed and she reappeared next to us.

"Ali, what are you doing here?" KD questioned.

"Jake said he read your minds and, well… there is a huge lava monster where you're headed. He sent me to help and warn you, and it can't leave its designated area, but you're in that area now, and, and," Ali panted.

"Slow down!" I told her.

She nodded, gulped down some air and then continued, "It's coming," she said gravely. As if on cue the ground rumbled and another large cryptid erupted from the ground. It seemed to have the shape and features of a large ground hog, armadillo thing. The monster was made of rock and lava which spewed from random spots on its body every few seconds. It roared and showed it had two sharp boulders for rodent teeth and bony claws. Its bottom jaw seemed to detach itself from its snout when it roared. It's saliva was made of some sort of liquid fire, and its mouth was made of jagged rock that glimmered red from the heat.

The thing breathed fire, making us scatter in different directions. KD, Ali and Zak were on one side, and I was on the other.

"Try and calm it Zak with your powers!" I called. When he tried this, the creature picked up a large piece of molten and shattered it between us. Smoke made me cough, but I continued to shut ideas.

"KD! Water? Ali? Earth?" I asked. KD was already on it. He doused the creature with water he took from Bailey's region and steam exploded making it harder to breath. Ali tried to make an earthquake, but Zak, who had once more tried his powers, was flung backward into her.

"K-" I started but I saw my arm start to glow a firey red. Then I felt nauseous, and light headed. I was about to loose my stomach. That wasn't the end of it though. My arm killed me, it felt like poison pouches had formed over time in my arm and just exploded from the heat. Pain rushed through my bloodstream as if the venom were actually a fluid form of pain.

It was sharp and it surged through every vein in my body. For a minute I felt I couldn't breath and then I collapsed. My vision and hearing slurred together so that I heard the images of the firey cryptid, and I saw the sounds coming from rocks shattering. That's when all went a smokey grey, and then eventually black,

KD's POV

"Lexi?" I called through the smoke. "LEXI?" I cried louder and more frantic. There was silence for a moment, and the creature was confused when all the noise cleared. When this happened and the beast was looking to see if we still existed I caught sight of her lying limp on the ground. My heart stopped a beat.

I knew the minute I saw poison oozing from her bite that heat had been too much and the dragon poison took effect. I was frozen in space for a moment, nothing else in the world was happening and I almost forgot to breathe. "Please?" I whispered, begging her to wake up.

Then Ali grasped my arm and tugged Zak and I across the opening, across the cryptid's sight and line of fire and to her. The moment she let my arm go, I frantically stooped next to her and scooped her head up. I clutched her close and tried to get a pulse or a heartbeat without any luck. Then Ali did her trick and we started to glow, and bam! We were back at the Saturday's place.


	15. Waiting it out Not right

Congrats! You've almost completed another Lexi story. Just one full chapter left after this, and then an epilogue(Which i might not post)! And also please don't hate me but I don't plan on doing another lexi story, and this one ends with the biggest possible cliffhanger. So unless some one begs (bugs) me a whole lot or a lot of people BEG me to make another one I have no intent to do so. Actually originally there was no epilogue, and I can not stress enough how HUGE the cliffie was. I felt bad about leaving you guys like that, so I did an epilogue, even though as said I might not post it, but please do write a review telling me to post it, otherwise you'll all be under the impression that after two happy endings a sad one came and destroyed everything. ENJOY!

3 Lexi 15

KD's POV

The Saturday's were surprised when we poofed in the middle of their floor, but I didn't care. I still held Lexi close, not wanting to let go, despite the now noticeable scorching temperature, radiating from her. I felt arms reach around my middle and try to pry me off of Lexi. I thrashed uselessly, somewhat disoriented after teleporting and almost smacked Ali in the face.

Zak was rapidly explaining everything that was going on while the Saturdays worked to revive Lexi.

"It's too late…" I mumbled. "I didn't hear her heart," My eyes watered at the thought that this was really happening.

"No, she has a hear beat but a slow one. She's not getting enough oxygen. She'll suffocate in minutes if we don't hurry," Doc explained. Hope raced through me when I heard that her heart was still beating. Then I passed out, unable to completely catch on and understand the situation. I couldn't accept it.

Zak's POV

It had been two hours before we heard anything from my parents, after they disappeared to pump oxygen into Lexi. After about the first hour there was nothing for us to do but wait. Ali had disappeared, possibly to tell the other Elements the big news and KD was just waking up to face the heat.

I was with Fiskerton on the couch and KD was stretched out on a chair, burned from holding, well, practically a human torch. He moaned when he woke up and cooled down his burns. Then when he came to full realization, he sat up and tried to go see Lexi.

I had the unpleasant job of stopping him. I was hit, elbowed, kneed, head-butted, kicked, punched, soaked, and duct taped to the wall when he was done with me. Fiskerton had more success but he only delayed him for a few minutes.

He burst in the room where my parents were watching Lexi and broke down, when he saw her. I followed him to the doorway, still bound up, and watched.

"What's happening now?" He asked, not bothering to turn around. He kneeled by her side.

"She's in a coma," Drew responded. "We extracted a small amount of blood and reproduced the kur antibodies in it, then applied it. With more of the stuff fighting the dragon poison she has a better chance. The coma will slow a possible death too," Drew explained.

"We also cooled her down enough so her blood could flow more, well… naturally, and we just put an oxygen mask over her mouth, and took/ cleaned out as much poison from the wound and her bloodstream as possible," Doc added.

"We've done every possible thing we can."

KD's POV

I spent the whole night near her, whether I was standing, sitting, or lying on the floor. She was still and silent. I was so sick with worry I actually became sick myself. Nearing morning, I was so stiff and tired, that I could barely move, not to mention my blazing migraine. Yeah, not fun.

This same pattern continued over and over for maybe three days? Ali never returned to the Saturdays HQ, so I assumed Jake gave her a job to do. In my feverish state, I hardly believed Lexi stirred. At first I thought it was one of the many illusions I had, had. It wasn't though. She started to groan. Drew and Doc were up on their feet and that's when I knew it wasn't an illusion. I leaped up.

"Lexi?" I asked hopefully, grabbing her hand. She shook her head. "Lexi?" I repeated. "You're going to be ok!" I said. I jumped, still holding on to her wrist. She moaned when I tugged on her arm and I apologized.

I hugged her awkwardly, and she wiggled out of my grip. She tried to push herself up, and I helped her. I waited from there. First she rubbed her eyes and tried to shake off the grogginess. Then she actually opened her eyes.

I was overwhelmed with joy when I say her electric, ice green eyes. I started jumping up in place again, unable to control a majority of excitement. Doc and Drew stood near by in case I dropped her.

"KD? OH… wow… whoa…" She mumbled dizzily. She blinked hard several times and shook her head quickly.

"Lexi! You lived!" I shouted, spreading out my arms, as If I were about to squeeze the weak life out of her with a hug. She wobbled unsteadily and Drew caught her.

"Whoops…" I muttered. Then I hugged her… gently. Doc left and then came back with Zak who was also happy.

"Zak?" Lexi smiled. Her smile quickly faded though. "KD, Zak… KARI! Where's Kari? We have to save her!" She out bursted. Doc tried to calm her but she wouldn't. She slid off the bed and almost face-planted in the ground. Zak and I caught her though.

"We haven't saved Kari yet, but I will go!" I told her. She looked at me, desperately.

"No! What if something bad happens?" She shouted. "No, we all have to go!"

"We can't Ali can only transport so much… mass…" I told her. She almost went limp again, with no energy.

"Doc, Drew? Please? Can Zak come with me? She won't have me going alone." Zak's parents waited for a moment and sighed. Drew nodded and doc patted her shoulder.

Then Ali walked in. She must've arrived earlier.

"It's nice to see she's alive," she breathed upon seeing Lexi. "Doc, Drew, Zak can stay if he wants to, I can go with KD," she suggested. Zak shook his head.

"Ya sure you don't want to keep her company?" She asked. Lexi looked at us. Zak thought, "I'm positive! I want to do something for her too," he said.

"You've done a lot already," She told him. He shrugged and Ali tugged the both of us out of the room, even thought it wasn't necessary, because she poofed us away and to in front of the dragon's lair.

We instantly stood guard, but when there were no dragons out as look outs, we went through the front door. We went unnoticed even as we walked through the hall. It was a super heated environment, which seemed to make it harder to breathe, and the walls were red hot.

When we actually made it to the end of the long passage, we stopped. Before us was a dimmed cave, with no light. Zak, who stood behind us in the middle, shifted uncomfortably. I looked back to him and he frowned.

"You can stay out here," I told him. He shook his head and stepped up. I shrugged and went into the room after Ali.

After we had all entered the room though, I felt and odd chill, one that wasn't supposed to be here.


	16. The Final Fight

The final fight

Zak's POV

Yes the room was covered in darkness, but that should not have been enough to send a chill down my spine. It bothered me. What bothered me even more was the hustling and growling from behind me. I made a spin turn and saw two pairs of raging yellow eyes peering at me. "Uh…."

I involuntarily whimpered, as the eyes stared me down. Then suddenly torches that had been invisible roared to life in fire. Then I only saw hundreds, maybe thousands of angry dragons. My eyes began to glow orange, but not for the dragons. We could use any help we could get in here. For all I knew, we had walked straight to our dooms.

KD's POV  
I took a good look around me. Kari was alive and chained to the ceiling, an old emperor looking dragon stood on a ledge, looking down at me through hazy eyes. Then I saw something frightening. There were six cages suspended in the air above me. Four of them were full, and they each held either Jake, Bailey, Rose, or Dylexa. My friends and family watched me with sad eyes.

I stared at them for a moment, not knowing what to do, before I stepped up to them. I was stopped in my tracks though, when a chilling voice spoke.

"Well done Ali!" The voice said. I heard clapping and then the out of place chill stepped up. It was Argost, followed by the entire Monday family. I looked at Ali in disbelief and anger. She had led us into a trap and she knew about it too!

She looked pained at the ground. My death glare caught her eye and she hung her head and looked away. Ali looked close to tears, and I knew that is wasn't her entire fault. She was forced to.

"You brought kur too," He grinned.

"How," I paused. "How'd you survive me making you stab yourself?" I asked.

"Would you like me to explain everything to you, my clueless element?" Argost smiled cruelly.

"I am here, only in paranormal form. My technology has allowed me to appear in front of you in solid form, though actually I controlling this vast dragon army from the Monday's dimension. They graciously brought me back to almost perfect health. I must save my eergy though so they came here and carried out the capturing of the elements for me. They know who to make alliances with. Now I would continue to ramble on but I would like to see how the other kur is doing," he said grimly. The yeti glance at Jake, who closed his eyes and responded, "She's perfectly fine, I told you!" he said, angry. He would have made this place explode, but some power binding collar was around his neck.

"Is she? When did you last actually check?" Argost asked. "Before or after I had the family attacked and re-poisoned her?" Jake looked at his feet and concentrated.

"She's almost dead," he informed him, swallowing.

I stood perfectly still, not sure to believe this. My mouth was open and my eyes were wide.

"Y-You're just saying that right?" I asked mostly to Jake. He just looked down.

There was silence.

"What about now?" The Argost hologram asked almost with glee.

"She's gone," Jake said, almost choking. Argost let out an evil laugh.

"FINALLY!" he bellowed. "It has taken me so many tries to rid the earth of her!" He yelled.

Then I couldn't take it. I felt like an ice pop on the sun. I summoned all at once, the most water I had ever summoned before, and I threw it at where Argost was 'standing'. Then I used my telekinesis and tried lifting all of the boulders, and dragons in the room. The heat from the boulders seemed to scorch my brain, but at this point I didn't care. All my anger was being unleashed through my power.

Most of the dragons were able to maintain their hold on the ground, but now boulders swirled around in the air, ready to hit the Mondays, and Argost hologram. Then I broke down. I couldn't hold all of it. The weight was literally crushing my brain. I fell to my knees and I saw the emperor dragon mutter a spell that sent me flying into the rock, cracking my ribs.

Then I felt an excruciating stab in my chest, not just my ribs cracking, or me hallucinating from my now cracked skull, but it seemed as if my shattered ribs were stabbing me, in the heart.

I fell to the ground screaming out. I could feel each painful heart beat and it was agonizing. Then I heard a loud rumbling as huge stalactites crushed into the ground. It was Kari she had broken free with the help of Ali. She soared in the room and then to a ledge.

Then I thought I saw her pick up Lexi. I heard Zak shout; "LEXI!" and then Argost shout angrily, "IMPOSSIBLE!"

Ali freed the other elements and they kept back the surrounding dragons while Lexi jumped off of Kari and assault the Mondays, smashing the hologram projector thingy. The Saturdays crashed through the cave ceiling and they helped with giving the Mondays a good beating. Each one took on their shadow self accept for Zak, Doyle appeared and took out Zak M.

I hadn't noticed bu the pain was so overwhelming and dizzying that I had continued to scream and thrash on the ground. I tried to move, in a seizing way, to get rid of it but it wouldn't stop.

Then the action stopped. Time was frozen and stood still as I was sucking in my possibly last breaths. I saw Lexi, Dylexa, and Jake, crouching over me, Lexi shouting at me to keep breathing. It wasn't long before she was practically screaming at me to stay alive. Too bad I couldn't fill her last request to me.

Lexi's POV

I was screaming at the top of my lungs for him to keep breathing. It was the only way I could keep him awake, besides if I just sat there and said, "KD, KD, KD." It would have been an epic fail. SO I screamed, until Dylexa stopped me. She showed me a small bottle that contained some blue liquid, and I instantly knew what she was showing me.

"It will save him!" She said, though there was no need for explanation.

"Just go! DO it! HELP HIM!" I shouted. She poured it into his mouth and we waited. Then he stopped breathing completely. At first I wasn't thinking and was about to kill her for killing him, but she remained calm and I stopped myself, realizing it was still working.

Kari glided down to us and watched him, waiting in suspense. The minutes seemed to slur to hours, but in a matter of time he inhaled deeply but remained unconscious and on the ground. I hugged Dylexa and Jake tightly, mostly for comfort, but also with bitter-sweetness.

KD would be angry, but we had to do it. Even if he would out live me now… now that he was immortal.


End file.
